Of The Winds and Seas
by Konaxookami
Summary: The two spun around to the tune of the music, forgetting for the time being that war loomed on the horizon. They let the thoughts of politics and anger slide away for the time being and let themselves be two teenagers without a care in the world. Swift steps and slow dips matched by sharp spins and low laughter.
1. Dance to Whose Tune?

The first of a series of moments in the Silver Millennium pertaining to Uranus and Neptune and their bond. So yes, this is a chaptered fic that will actually have chapters that connect to the others, (Unlike my other collections of one shots). Keep in mind this is about their relationship growing, so clearly they aren't going to be lovers right off the bat. But they'll get there-slowly but surely.

Grammar has been checked-but if I missed something in my editing, ignore it please? Also-I OWN NOTHING. If I did I wouldn't be writing this on a fanfiction website, would?

**Chapter 1: Dance to whose tune?**

* * *

><p>"You like running don't you?" The blonde turns to her companion and smirks, a silent answer. The other woman gives a mysterious smile, "You don't talk much either, do you?" the smirk widened and a face tips towards space, blonde tresses tumbling over tanned skin.<p>

"What's the point in it?" the blonde muses as eyes of murky green gray peek at the other woman, "Actions speak louder than words, don't they?" Another question, because the way her partner's brow furrows ever so slightly is amusing, charming even.

"That they do," the answer is plain and a few graceful steps are taken in the sands of the Neptunian shore. "Or it could just be that you aren't very apt with words, couldn't it?" she probes, and a stray chuckle can be heard over the swell of the waves and the whistle of the wind.

"That it could…" The smirk turns into a full grin, a row of even teeth appearing at last, "Or it may just be that you enjoy making me feel insignificant, couldn't it Neptune?" The blonde warrior muses, tilting her head to glance at her partner, "You enjoy tossing these lofty questions around while I'd rather run, or listen to the breezes," At their mention a strong wind swept up some sand around the two and threw it asunder. The air settled and the blonde pressed her point, "Could it be you and I simply do not match?"

Neptune shook her head and seated herself as last beside the blonde warrior in the sand, "You are always so quick to accuse, were you aware of that?" a stray giggle leaves her lips and she pulls her knees close to lean her elbows upon them, "Perhaps we are different," she acknowledges, "But don't those differences complement one another?" she turns her head towards the rugged woman, pushing a lock of aquamarine out of her eyes.

Teal eyes turn towards the stars again, "Perhaps…" she gives the notion some thought, "I am loud, and you are soft," she muses, "The wind howls, but the sea…" she looks to the now calm tides of Neptune, "I suppose neither are constant. The wind changes with whim, and the sea dances to the moon's fancy,"

Neptune had to smother a laugh, "We _all_ dance to the moon's fancy Uranus," she reminded, "You perhaps, most of all," she added, "You dote on our Princess when you grace the courts on the Moon," Years of watching the blonde princess from afar, watching her bow before the then tiny princess of the moon, and kiss her hand as a gentleman would had told her that. Even now, when things became most harsh, the solider would turn eyes to the distant moon and calm visibly.

"Not so much as Jupiter," Uranus counters, "Besides, it's not as though I can help it," she leans back, drifting to the sand, "I'm naturally strung to obey her whims," she whispered, "My duty. Our duty," she glances to Neptune beside her, "Or had you forgotten that?" the question is drawn out as a tease, and a row of even teeth gleam in the fading sunlight.

"Forgotten?" a true laugh, one of tinkling chimes, "How can I forget? The one who keeps reminding me of it is right here," she gave Uranus a pointed look, "Whenever you arrive Uranus, I am forever reminded of my duty,"

"Do you resent me then?" The conversing is light now, and they banter, "I who remind you or the more tedious things in life? Things besides your easel and your violin?" Uranus has gotten her back out of the sand now, and the breezes are making quick work of whatever particles of sand still remain on her clothing.

Neptune smiles, glad she has finally pulled the elusive solider of the wind into a real conversation. _How easily she slips through my fingers-almost like the sand here._ "Resent? Oh no Uranus," She assured, leaning forward, "I find myself becoming infinitely more joyful around you,"

A eyebrow cocks upward, "Is that so? Joyful you say?" The tone is amused, and Uranus isn't frightened by the closeness of her fellow soldier. She in fact, welcomes the intimacy of the moment. Between the two there is no end, no beginning.

"The red thread," Neptune murmurs, "It binds the souls of the warriors of Neptune and Uranus, doesn't it?" Her forehead comes to rest against wind tossed locks of blonde, "History never mentions one without the other,"

A deep hum of agreement echoes through their joined foreheads and through their bones, "History…I never gave it too much thought. I'd rather believe I fight with you of my own will," Uranus answers, a slight smirk resting on her lips, "Though I would be lying wouldn't I?"

"That you would," a bitter sigh escapes Neptune's lips and she stares into impassive eyes of teal, "You run too quickly for me Uranus," she admits, "You pull away too quickly, say too little," she frowns, frustration from months of their 'partnership' finally boiling over into the questions she has longed to ask, "Why do I have to try so hard to gain your attention? Your approval?"

Teal widens almost imperceptivity, but the foreheads remain touching. It is a few painful moments of the sea rolling close to their feet, and the breezes tossing clothing and hair asunder before Uranus answers. "It's the only way I know how to be," she admits finally, softly, "From childhood I've been like the wind. I don't like being held to one place, to one idea….I love running, it's-I mean…" the foreheads break as Uranus backs off at last, irked by the inability to properly answer, "I don't want to be hurt," she muses, "I suppose at least. Running is all I know how to do. Flit from place to place, charm someone with sparse and witty banter, then run off again," her brow narrows to a point angrily, "This is the first time I've ever had something…" her hand waves through the air in annoyance, "Something with substance," she decides on. She picks at the sand at her feet and clams up, sullen.

"Uranus. The sea slips away too," Neptune pressed, "Water moves and no matter how you try to grab at it, it will slide away just as much as air does."

"That's the issue then isn't it?" the wind whips furiously around the head of blonde, reflecting turmoil in her actions. "We're too fluid for one another to grasp completely. You…You have your patience, the ability to sit at an easel and paint for hours on end, to sit and compose beautiful music," Uranus combs a hand through rebellious straw toned hair, "While I can only run, and wrestle, and swordfight. I need motion, while you can be still. So very still." A frown and a wild turn towards the princess of the seas, "Doesn't that bother you? How different we truly are?"

A harsh laugh, almost forced, peals from Neptune's throat, shocking the rough woman before her, "Is that why you answer me with such questions? Questions of whether you and I fit?" she stifles the harsh laughter and shakes herself of the sarcasm that threatens to overwhelm her, "Do you think I care?" eyes of ice narrow and press the startled teal to avert, "Do you think that I care how different we are? I chase after you do I not?" the head of straw jerks and teal blink in amazement, "I chase because that is what the sea does. It follows the wind and dances to its tune. It dances to the wind with far more fervor than it dances to the moon,"

"Neptune…" the name is uttered on a rough and uneasy breath.

"So…" Neptune presses forward, leaning into the tall soldier, "I don't care whether you intend to run Uranus, I intend to follow, because even the wind needs to stop sometime," she slumps against the shocked solider, reveling in the feel of her muscles, even through her tunic.

"Neptune…" another rough breath, and a deep shudder, "Would you…" a swallow, and her heart is thundering madly and Neptune is sure she's never heard such a beautiful tempo. An unsteady hand, rough with calluses and worn tough from years of swordplay, grasps the shoulder closest to it, "You…Would you…wait for me?" her voice is uneven, shaky, "I need some time."

Neptune sighs, eyes closed to the world, hearing only the breezes, the sea, and Uranus's pounding heart. "Oh Uranus," a hand came up to grip the coarse fabric of the taller woman's tunic, "Of course. The sea is patient, remember?"

A breathless sort of laughter, and with a slightly shaky breath concedes, "Yes, I suppose it is."

* * *

><p>So...bearable? I already have the next one planned out, it just comes down to actually writing it. It'll be in Uranus's POV-so that's a treat for me to write. But drop a review if you enjoyed it, or if you want to read more, because it makes me write faster and it makes me indescribably happy. So thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!<p>

**~Konaxookami**


	2. In Motion

I reckon it's a good thing when I can write a chapter in one sitting. Even though these chapters are slightly shorter than the normal lengths I consider chapters to be in my writing, they fit well with each other. It's great when a chapter ends itself. I wasn't left swimming for ideas like I normally am for the ending. But anyways, this time it's Haruka's POV. So it's not so descriptive as it is introspective. Pluto makes a guest appearance as well.

So, here's the second chapter. As always, I've combed through it for errors, but if I did miss something, ignore it please? And the same disclaimer applies. I do not own Sailor Moon, sadly.

**Chapter 2: In Motion**

* * *

><p>I am the wind. At least, that's what I've always been told. It's what I've always felt, for sure. It's like the science concept that my poor mentor tried to teach me. A thing in motion stays in motion, and a thing at rest will stay at rest. I am a thing in motion. I love the wind, the feeling of packed dirt or sand or anything really beneath my feet as I fly on the ground. There is nothing more <em>exhilarating<em> than the feeling of the breezes cheering in my ears as they fly past, and the gusts pushing my hair from my eyes when the sweat causes it to cling to my brow. Nothing can stop me. _Nothing_

"Uranus!"

Except that. _Her_. I always forgot what my mentor had also said about that concept in science. A thing in motion can being stopped by something that is not in motion. She was the thing not in motion. The ever constant, ever present _thorn_ in my heel. The one thing that I couldn't brush aside. The ocean was vast, and even if I tried, I'm sure I could never find my way around it.

"Where were you going?" Her voice is controlled in the face of my panting. Where _was_ I going? She eyed my bent form, sucking in breath and sweating, and she raised a eyebrow, in that ever so delicate way, "How long have you been running?"

"Dunno," I straighten and shake my head to let cold air hit my scalp, "Just started running, and didn't want to stop," I roll my neck and let out a relieved sigh at the crack. I glance down at my 'partner' and examine her for what must've been the hundredth time this month. There's always this sort of cool air around her. This sense that if I tried to reach out and touch her she'd melt away and form somewhere out of reach. Like a wave…but so very, very calm.

She is never in motion.

"I see…You must be tired," she gives me that mysterious smile again and I'm gulping without even thinking about it. There's just something in that smile…something that puts me on edge, like she knows a joke I don't, or there's something on my face and she won't tell me. I hate not knowing. "Pluto is visiting." That gains my attention. Pluto? There's a woman I haven't seen in ages. She could be considered the leader of the Outers, if she were actually around more often. Granted-there wasn't much to the Outer Planet Senshi. From what I'd heard Saturn could cause the very end of us all, Pluto knew when we were all going to die, and Neptune even had precognitive abilities. Where did that leave me? I ran. That's all I could do. Listen to the winds and run.

"And why did the great and mighty Pluto decide to grace us with her presence?" I have to tease, because I don't think I talk to Neptune any other way. The last time we truly conversed…It lead to me having more confusion than I needed in my life. So I reserved all serious talk to my head, where I could be sure it wasn't judged or analyzed by anyone but me.

"Because she heard that the two other Outer Senshi were actually getting along and she couldn't believe it," I would have jumped if I hadn't felt the breezes shift behind me. Still gave me the creeps when Pluto did that. Something about her and the Queen, they both moved so quietly it was almost as if they floated. I turn to look at her and it _still_ strikes me every time I see her. Bronzed skin that no one can truly understand and hair that is almost black, and then those _eyes_. They're worse than Neptune's when it came down to seeing through me.

"Pluto," I cock a grin and open my arms, "How about a hug?" I had to stifle the snicker when I watched her nose crinkle in distaste.

"Do you think I can't tell you haven't been running? You smell terrible Uranus. Wash a few times and perhaps we'll talk then," There is amusement in Pluto's voice, as if she appreciates the casual manner we can converse in, but once she looks past me to see Neptune her eyes grow serious. "In all seriousness however, I do need to consult Neptune about something in the time stream. I was hoping you could assist me with the mirror,"

And here's where I feel as though I'm left out on something important. The two of them share something I do not. A sort of…sisterhood I don't quite belong to. But I can't let them know that. It's childish to say the least of it. Being jealous that they can see our doom? Pluto's burden is greater than anyone's and I won't be caught dead being petty like this. "Well, then it you two are going to talk serious and all psychic-like, then I will go take that bath you suggested Pluto," I threw a grin in for good measure, "We'll see about that hug then, right?"

A wan smile from the guardian of time, "Perhaps we will," she glances past me to Neptune, "Neptune?" I turn slightly, to catch a glimpse from the corner of my eyes. She's giving me that look again. The pensive one that tells me that she wants to say something, but she is fighting against it.

"Yes, we should get started," She brushes past me silently, but I can feel her skin, briefly on my own. Smooth and cool, and on her breeze I can smell the seas, ever present around her. Salt and sand, and I can hear the breezes that cling to me cry out in glee as they greedily take them in. It makes me uneasy how readily the winds accept her. So very uneasy.

I am in motion, she is not.

I'm running again. It's upsetting that I'm so petty. I don't _want_ to be petty, you know? I understand how important it is that we all work together and use our skills to protect the Solar System. And yet…how far can brute strength take me? How far can a sword carry me into the future? Those two can sense things so much more clearly than I can. The winds can only tell me so much. It doesn't particularly matter whether the stable hand is canoodling with a maid right now, or that a chef is complaining that no one appreciates him. That doesn't affect me, or my duty.

A object in motion stays in motion.

Why should I even bother with it? Why should I fight beside two soldiers who are nothing like myself? Two women who shared the same air of mystery and the same abilities and strange smiles and eyes. I should just fight alone, and bear my burden by myself. Why should I wait for something that is not in motion to become in motion? It won't happen.

A object at rest will stay at rest.

My feet feel heavy beneath me and I have to stop. There's no use fighting the wind. If it wants me to stop running I will stop. I peer around me, huffing and trying to slow my heart, and recognize where my feet have taken me. "The sea…" I fall into the sand without a care in the world. No one can see me, and honestly I don't care at this point. I'm sick of trying to impress these Neptunians and their over polite society.

Why am I here? I close my eyes and simply listen. The winds are playing with the waves, enjoying the sounds of them cresting and crashing. It's soothing in a strange way I suppose. The rhythm of the waves and the whistle of the wind. Reminds me of the piano. The waves constant echo are the left hand, and the constantly changing whistles of the wind the right hand pulling the melodies from the ivory. I suppose that's how Neptune and I are. One without the other is not enough. A single right hand sounds hollow without the left to cover it's inadequacies.

"I suppose that's why I must fight with her…"

"Still trying to find reason in it all Uranus?" I would have jolted if my muscles weren't so weary. I glance at Pluto, who sat beside me and shook her head, "Of course I knew that this was inevitable. You warriors of the wind are so bull headed,"

"Pluto…" I manage to push myself up and I don't even try to force a grin. I just gaze out at the never ending sea instead of looking at my older comrade, "You've seen many Senshi from my planet, haven't you?"

"It is part of my job to keep track of you," she acknowledges, "And in my time there have been little under a dozen warriors from your planet. All just as stubborn as the rest. You though…are a particularly interesting case," I glance at her as she contemplates the sky, "You have a certain quality to you that makes this current pair of Outer Senshi different from the others,"

"What is that? The inability to see past my own nose?" I hazard. Self-deprecation is something I appear to be good at today. Why am I beating myself up so damn badly? Maybe because of Neptune. Because I can't understand what I _want_ to understand.

"You have the ability to see Neptune for more than just Neptune," now this catches my attention-how does that even make sense? "You and her share something I haven't seen in the former duos of Neptune and Uranus. There is a certain air to you two that makes you bound closer than the ones before you,"

I finally sit up fully and challenge this, "How it that? The two of us-We're nothing alike!" I bluster and I can tell Pluto is amused, "What could I possibly offer her that she doesn't already have?" I suppose that's the real issue isn't it? Neptune has everything. She has it all together, nothing is out of place with her. Nothing.

"You. You can offer yourself to her. You are what she lacks. The confidence to have fun, to be brash and reckless at times. Neptune is reserved, but she is just like you. A teenager who had a duty thrust upon her. It's a duty that none of us should bear alone Uranus," Pluto is firm, and I find myself believing her.

"I'm in motion…but she's at rest. What could I possibly do to make her happy?" I'm confused, and frustrated. Where was all this coming from? Why was Pluto telling me all this now? Did she come just to scold me?

"Uranus," her voice is amused, and she's even _smiling_ at me, "A object at rest is only at rest until a force is applied to it," she leans toward me and I know where's she's going with this, "Be the force." Be the force. Push Neptune into living. Into smiling a real smile. I…Think I would like to see that. A smile from Neptune that is only hers and completely happy and carefree. That…it something worth putting the effort into. To seeing the girl instead of just the soldier. Maybe I _have_ been looking at this the wrong way.

I'm up on my feet before I can think about it. This time I _do_ grin at her, "I suppose it's true then. You have to be a old lady to have any knowledge," I laugh with her now and dodge the swat aimed at me with ease.

"Go away then, before this old lady uses her knowledge to beat you to the ground," a genuine smile is on Pluto's face and while I don't know it at this moment, it will probably be centuries before I see another smile like that from Pluto.

"Yes oh wise sage," I tease, giving her a mock bow before hurrying off away from the elder woman. Because her threat is probably very real-She probably knows everything about me I wouldn't want her to. Which warns me to never cross Pluto. It would end terribly.

I am an object in motion, and she is an object at rest.

"Neptune!" I call out her name and she turns, broken from what I assume was pensive thought as I trot up to her with a grin. She is startled, no doubt and I see her blink at me as I near her. I wonder what she was thinking about? Whatever it was that she and Pluto talked about? Surely it had been grave-but right now, I'm making it my task to make her forget about duty for a moment.

"Uranus. This is…" she looks me up and down, confused, "Where have you been?" she asks and her face is marred with confusion, a innocent sort of type that I'm noticing for the first time as cute. What else had I missed in my inability to see Neptune? What other little mannerisms had I looked past?

"Where haven't I been?" _Besides your bedchambers mayhaps…_ I tack on the inward taunt to myself. There will be time for that later. Much later. No need to let her see how terribly vulgar I can be just yet. I lean on the railing she had been holding onto and raise an eyebrow, "Can you guess?"

Neptune's face is wholly shocked at my attitude. I can't blame her, I've been so moody since we last had a real conversation. The one on the beach had soured my mood, and now, after a good kick in the butt from Pluto…I realized that being pensive and brooding would get me nowhere in understanding Neptune. It wasn't me. Neptune and I needed to get to know the real person beyond the henshin sticks and the sailor fuku.

"The…beach?" her voice is incredulous and she blinks, furrowing her brow, "Are you ill Uranus?" she asks seriously, "You seem to be light headed or something of the sorts…"

"No, I just got my ass kicked is all," I answer with a light smile and I enjoy the way her eyes widen, "Pluto gave me some advice I hadn't thought of before," I lean forward and Neptune is startled by the intimacy. How different this Neptune is from the one in court! From the one on the beach last week-this is the one I had glimpsed through the harsh laughter she had thrown at me in disbelief. How shocked I had been. It was nice to see the tables turned.

"Advice?" I could have sworn her voice had dropped a few notes. I pulled away from her and run a hand through messy and gritty hair, shaking some sand free.

"Yeah. Advice," I reach out and offer a hand, "I'd actually really like to hear you play violin Neptune," I muse softly, "Would you mind playing for me?"

The few moments it takes for my request to register is all I need to see to know that my task will not be easy. Neptune's mask will not be easily cracked. How ridiculous really. She asks me to open up to her but does not expect me to have her open up to me? A slight smile, one I have never seen before and sends my heart lurching in my chest, crawls to her face and I can't help but answer it with a small smile of my own. "I wouldn't mind in the least," her answer sends hope racing in my veins and my smile broadens as she takes the hand I offered.

"Would you happen to know Neptune, that I play piano?" I muse, tugging her along slowly towards where she plays music.

A soft sort of laughter, the polite kind answers me, "I did not think you had the patience for such a mastery,"

"Well, I suppose you've learned something new then, right? I wouldn't mind accompanying your music sometime," I admit, "I've listened to you play at the Court's feasts and balls and I have to say, I've thought of playing beside you," It wasn't a lie. The first time I had heard Neptune play, my fingers had twitched in my lap, and in my head I was running at allegro composing a companion to what the young senshi had been playing. It was the first time I had seen the young princess do anything beside stand at the edge of the Neptunian court members. The first moment I had actually taken notice of her.

"Really?" There's a real sparkle in her eyes, a sort of newly found hope and joy that I haven't seen before in her face, "Well, then I wouldn't mind hearing you play either Uranus,"

"Haruka." I correct.

"What?" She's shocked, I'm sure. I don't give out my name to many, and to be honest, I hadn't planned on giving it to Neptune, but… "_You and her share something I haven't seen in the former duos of Neptune and Uranus. There is a certain air to you two that makes you bound closer than the ones before you" _Pluto's words echo in my mind. I repeat my name to her again, a bit more slowly in case she's still shocked. No doubt my mother had not known the Neptune she fought with's name, and yet…It seems fitting that I give Neptune my name. I'd like to hear her call me that instead of my planet's name.

"Haruka…" she tests it and I know immediately that I'm glad I told her, because she's beaming at me now, "Haruka…" she repeats, and I nod. "Michiru." She states, pressing her free hand to her chest.

"Michiru…" The way it rolls off the tongue…Easily, and smoothly. I grin, "It's a pleasure, Michiru," and she's _laughing_ and I'm sure I've never heard something so beautiful before.

"It's an honor too Haruka," and she's smiling at me and soon I'm chuckling and tugging her along down towards the music hall, eager to play. I can feel notes itching at my fingertips, and for the first time I feel something shift in me and her. Michiru and me.

I am in motion, and Michiru has finally joined me.

* * *

><p>I debated whether I was going to use their 'human' names in a Silver Millennium fic-but in the end in this chapter alone I had to change Michiru to Neptune far too many times to count-so I figured I'd let myself call them by their human names. It's easier to manage. Plus, it made for a good ending for the two to exchange names.<p>

the next chapter won't be in Michiru's POV but, it will be about Michiru. Sadly, I don't think I can write Michiru's first-person very well, and thus it goes back to third person. Which is nice. As always though-reviews are lovely and make me very happy. I read every one and smile when I do. So until next time, thank you very much for reading!

**~konaxookami**


	3. Push and Pull

It's Michiru's turn now. I didn't know the theme of this chapter until around half way through, but I like the way this one is. Michiru's so much more introspective then Haruka. Haruka may brood, but Michiru's always thinking about _something_ so...It was interesting to say the least. But this one was just as easy to write, but it changed quite a bit from how I had originally planned the chapter. Originally, Michiru was going to be painting Haruka-but that ended up not happening at all. Ah well, some other time I suppose it'll show up.

As always, I've editted, but whatever slipped past me ignore-or shoot it, it shouldn't be there. And the same disclaimer as always.

**Chapter 3-_Push_ and Pull**

* * *

><p>Michiru wanted to scream. She wanted to let loose a sound that would surely startle any animal within a mile radius. She wanted to throw a temper tantrum and throw something expensive at a wall, preferably the horrid looking vase that the Saturn delegation had sent her for her 13th birthday. She wanted to complain until her throat was raw and her voice hoarse. But of course the one person she could <em>ever<em> complain to was away.

Oh _curses_ on Haruka and her stupid dust storms on Uranus! She dragged a hand through a handful of wavy tresses and released a frustrated grunt. She could _not_ go losing her cool and exploding in the palace. No. She was a princess. A Sailor Senshi. One of Serenity's trusted guardians.

But _oh _how those thick headed council men frustrated her! Why couldn't they understand the need for the two soldiers to spend more time together?

"They'll regret it when a major threat finally appears," she muttered hotly under her breath, briskly exiting the palace's echoing halls to make her way to somewhere more intimate. Granted, all the problems on the outer edges of the Solar System had been easily taken care of by the duo, but Michiru just had this _itch_ at the back of her mind that told her that something very deadly was coming soon and they needed to be ready.

"I doubt that Haruka's even talked to her council…" That was another issue with the matter. Uranus's cocky attitude and ability to brush any concern Michiru may have about their mission aside without a thought in the world. Haruka was probably out in the vast plains of her planet, dancing with the winds she loved so much. Michiru huffed a sigh and her shoulders sagged. "I _did_ tell her to go didn't I?" she shook her head, aquamarine tresses tumbling about her face, "So I'm really acting petty, aren't I?"

She remembered the look on her friend's face when a sentry had told the two soldiers of the dust devils that were brewing on Uranus. The way her eyes had gotten this strange light to them, and her lips twitched in a grin she had never seen before. She had seen how she wanted to go. But then she had flicked her eyes to Michiru and the look faded into something she was more accustomed to-the sly smirk and the light chuckle as she thanked the soldier for the information, but informed him that she would stay on Neptune.

Michiru wrung her hands together and frowned, hardly even registering the marble hallways fading past her and melting into open corridors where the sea breezes were free to pass through and the ocean was in clear view. What really bothered her was that Haruka did not jump at the chance to go right away. She had waited for Michiru's insistence to hem and haw over it and then _finally _go and take the trip. Why did it bother her so much?

"Haruka shouldn't _need_ my permission," she told herself firmly, shaking her head again. There were other that people did need her permission for. Like touching her instrument, touching anything in her chambers for that matter, or deciding what she would do for a day. People who had to let her make choices for them, as a delegate, or as a leader. But _Haruka_.

A strong breeze caught Michiru's attention and she stared out at the sea from beside a large marble column with unease. The wind. She reached out a hand and could have sworn the breezes were running fingers down the sensitive underside of her arm, a similar trick Haruka had become fond of pulling when Michiru would ignore her. It made her even more uneasy and her stomach clenched at the thought.

The wind was supposed to be free. The sea was stuck in one place, for sure, but the breezes above it were free to travel anywhere they wished. They shouldn't need the sea's permission to go as they please. Michiru pulled her arm back to her side and shook her head. "How hypocritical of you Michiru," she scolded herself, "You claim she is free, and yet you beg the council for more time with her?" She felt like hitting herself, for being so double faced.

She continued walking. Trying to escape the winds by making it to where she wanted to be. Her studio. The spacious room where light always seemed to flood in, even on gloomy days. A room that had recently acquired the piano that had been put up in the ballroom before. That was before Haruka however. Before…"Drat. Drat, drat, _drat_," she muttered, vexed at herself. How she wished she could swear so freely as her friend did! Haruka who spewed words she had never heard before and had taught her curses she had never imagined saying before. It was a shame she actually _knew_ what the enlisted men were saying now. Her ears could have gone without it. But the problem was the piano.

How far into Michiru's life had Haruka gone? "All I wanted was for her to _talk_ to me," Michiru bemoaned, sitting at the bench of the piano, "Perhaps slight friends, but _this_," she waved a hand about the room, and briefly considered her sanity for talking to herself, "How did this happen?" Oh she knew _how_. It was Haruka's smile, and the way she tilted her head when she thought of something amusing, and the way her fingers twitched when she watched Michiru play violin, and the way she fought and oh _gods_.

"Why couldn't Haruka be someone boring?" she lamented, pressing her face into her palms, leaning on the closed piano with shame. If Haruka were boring it would be so much easier to deal with her. To push her aside. "But then that wouldn't _be _Haruka," she reminded herself. Haruka, who came and went with the breezes, who always had something to say, and who was so _different_ from the first time she had met her, solemn and stone faced. How she had _changed_. But the change was the problem.

"Is Haruka being chained to me?" Michiru whispered, fear edging into her voice. Could her carefree, go with the flow friend stop being so free because of her? Was that why she had declined going to play in her dust and wind? Because she was afraid of what Michiru would say? "Haruka doesn't need me," Michiru reminded herself furiously, but the very thought made her heart ache.

Push and pull. That's all she seemed to be doing in her head.

Pulling Haruka closer and worrying that she would leave, but then pushing her away when she realized that she was getting too close. It made her sick to think of how happy she'd been when Haruka had declined to go to her home, and then realize how angry she'd been when she had to almost _force_ Haruka to go. "Double edged sword…How fitting for Haruka," Michiru's sarcasm surfaced miserably and she looked wearily at the cover on the keys of ivory beneath her elbows.

"I _want_ Haruka to need me," Michiru whispered to the keys, "So badly…" It was something that she couldn't explain to herself. This need to have Haruka need her, and this paranoia that Haruka really _did_ need her. But the inverse was so terribly scary as well. Michiru needed Haruka just as badly. The piano was proof enough, and the wind soldier had even started to infect her music, as she found herself composing spots where she knew Haruka could fill them with sweet notes of compliment. There was how she was feeling earlier, frustrated that she couldn't be frustrated _to_ somebody. She had never had the need to vent to someone before Haruka came along. She had always been able to handle anger just _fine._ But oh no, Haruka had caused changes in her that she could only think of as _bad._

It had been so easy just watching Haruka be carefree in court before! Now that she knew the teenager, she was expected to also accompany her on her jaunts around the grounds, and enjoy gossiping about the useless things that the wind told Haruka, and say nasty things about the court members behind their backs. Things Michiru had never indulged in. Haruka had tugged and insisted until finally she had started to enjoy these things. Began to loosen up.

But was it _terrifying_. To need someone so badly to have _fun._ What a notion! "I shouldn't be so needy. Haruka is free to please herself and I am free to please myself. I don't need Haruka to enjoy my free time," and yet she frowned and sighed because she had never quite remembered solitude to be so _lonely_ before. Since the fellow senshi had taken residence in the palace, she had never been alone, even when Haruka kept her distance. But now, with no Haruka two corridors down, or a hop and a skip away at the beach running, she found herself hating the solitude she had once welcomed freely.

"Terrible. Simply terrible," she groaned, and stood from the piano bench in disgust. Pull and push. What would it mean to try to push Haruka away so things could go back to how they had been before? Where solitude was the norm, nightmares were unshared, and music was empty with no companion. Where her sketch book held only the sea and scenery instead of portraits and motion. How stagnant life had been back then.

Haruka had ripped up a hurricane in her waters and she wasn't sure if she truly wanted it to calm. Another sigh, this time softer and more resigned. There was no stopping the storm now that it had started, was there? She was stuck and she only had herself to blame. She was the one who wanted more from Haruka. "Would I have pressed it so much if I had known what this would do to my mind?" she questioned, walking over to her violin case and running a hand down its side. There was no telling where her feelings would go if she let them. There was no way of knowing how far this would go. How deep Haruka could cut. Still…

"To hell with it then," She cursed, stumbling over the foreign word despite herself. Cursing wasn't something she was good at, but if Haruka could do it when she was upset, then she could too.

A low whistle startled Michiru from her thoughts and she spun around startled to gape. "Michiru swore? What strange calamity did I miss in _four days?_" Haruka's voice was amused, and the grin on her face wide and happy. Dirt was smudged everywhere and her clothing was a mess, as if she hadn't changed in the four days she'd been spinning with the dirt and winds. "I thought ladies didn't swear?" she taunted, leaning forward with her hands on her hips, posing as a know-it-all.

"Haruka," Michiru's mood lifted, and her voice brightened as she finally comprehended her friend's presence. "Haruka!" She wasn't even sure why she flung herself at something so terribly dirty, and she was sure she would regret it later when she looked at her dress, but it didn't matter because Haruka was standing in front of her and smiling at her.

"Well, someone's glad to see me," Haruka's voice was bemused now, and strong arms wrapped around lithe shoulders, "You'd be the first I suppose-the poor soldiers in front of the warp gate nearly had heart attacks when I appeared like this," a low laugh echoed in Michiru's bones through Haruka's chest.

"I thought you were going for two weeks-the dust storms were they-" Michiru couldn't quite choose what she wanted to ask first and when she glanced at Haruka's face and the amused expression there she couldn't' help but blush at her child like excitement.

"I'll tell you about them later, I promise, I've got some interesting stories to tell you," Haruka promised, and stepped out of Michiru's embrace, "But I want to play something for you first. That's why I came back early. The dust devils were _amazing_ but I got this nagging in my head that made me want to play piano for you," she made long strides to the piano, "I haven't wanted to play this badly in so _long_ I knew I needed to come back and play it for you," Michiru noticed the twitch in the soldier's fingers and blinked in surprise.

"You cut off your trip home to come play for me?" her voice was incredulous and Haruka blinked, all too innocently surprised and confused.

"Yeah?" came the hesitant reply.

"Haruka you were at _home_ doing something that you may not get to do for _ages_ and you wanted to stop it short to come and play _piano_ for me?" Michiru's voice rose and she flung her arms out in frustration, "Why?"

Haruka blinked, and tilted her head the way Michiru had come to appreciate and grow fond of, and there was that grin, so very roguish and so very Haruka, "Because you're my friend, and I _knew_you'd want to listen. The dust devils will come again, and honestly, the storms here are better to dance and walk in. The winds get so much more fierce when there's the ocean involved," she explained, "So stop being such a princess and sit down will you?" Michiru didn't even try to protest and did so and Haruka laughed, "Good girl, now listen."

And Michiru did. The music was rowdy and wild and the tempo allegro through and through. Haruka's feelings in the dust storm no doubt, the euphoria of being surrounded completely in a storm and pulling winds from everywhere at once to play with. High trilling notes in a march that Haruka marched to so well. Music that was so purely Haruka that Michiru knew there was no place in the composition for her to even try to fit in a violin accompaniment. Yet Michiru found the music slowing to a pace she knew as familiar. This was not the wild dust devils of Uranus, but the slow and easy breezes of the Neptunian seas. The waxing and waning of the waves and the hollow blow of the wind and Michiru _knew_ there was a place for her in that music. That music that was so very Haruka, but had something of _hers_ in it as well. And she knew.

Michiru had managed to find her way into Haruka's heart too.

Michiru couldn't fight the smile that grew on her lips, nor the tears she felt forming in her eyes. There was no stopping this storm. No stopping them now. As the music finally waned into mezzo piano she felt herself laugh impossibly, a watery sort of sound and she could barely see Haruka's smile beaming at her through the tears.

"It's you, you know Michiru. I wish I could share everything with you. The wind, and the dust and the air, but I know that's not you. That's why I came back here. At least here, the wind and sea meet and I can be able to share the wind with you, with music," Haruka leaned forward, all at once solemn and cheerful, "I've never wanted to share the wind with anyone before,"

"I've never wanted to share the sea," Michiru answered in a whisper. Her music had always been lonely, always so distant and far away. The ocean was her mystery alone.

But the wind found its way in and suddenly the ocean wasn't just hers, it was theirs. The wind was as well. The wind Michiru used to think of with disdain was now welcome into her world.

"Then I suppose we're in luck my friend," came the jaunty reply, a grin plastered to Haruka's face, "It's mutual then. I'm glad," Haruka laughed and the cover went over the keys and she stood, dust billowing off of her garb as she did so, "But enough of this deep stuff right now. I've got _stories_ Michiru, and you won't _believe_ how big these things were!" and Haruka's hand found hers with ease and the two were already on their way to the beach before Michiru could even think about it. Yet she held firm to Haruka's hand and gave it a tug, pulling the soldier back to slow down. She smiled, and Haruka grinned.

Michiru was never pushing Haruka away again.

* * *

><p>Something I think that's interesting about these two is the fact the two of them continue to tell themselves they don't need each other-even going so far to promise each other to leave the other behind if things get rough-but the reality is that they need each other and they can't help themselves. I mean-I think when I was 8 or something and watched Neptune and Uranus's death for the first time I was yelling at the screen about Neptune breaking her promise and being mean to Uranus. Or something like that. My father caught me rewatching the episode a week or so ago and told me he hated the episode simply because I woke him up too early that Saturday morning with my yelling. I'm surprised he could even remember to be honest.<p>

But back on topic-The two of them are completely dishonest with themselves, and it's honestly frustrating at times. But once they accept how stupid they are, they become happier people. Which is quite the nice thing, isn't it?

But anyways. I have a vague idea of what I want the next chapter to be about, but I'm not sure quite yet whether it'll work. I suppose I'll find out soon enough though, once I start writing. xD So until then, reviews are lovely. And I thank whoever has left me one in the past two chapters, they were very encouraging and made me very, VERY happy. You have no idea. So help a poor fanfiction writer feel happy and good? Leave a review in the hat. -places review hat on teh ground- Until next time though, thank you for reading!

~**konaxookami**


	4. Swept Away

I wish I had a laptop. I really do. Because I had to stop in the middle of writing this FIVE TIMES to restart my stupid PC. -kicks- Ugh...But anyways, that's why it's been a little bit since the last chapter. I was determined that this chapter would be a dance chapter-but I didn't know where I was going with it. So I just let it go. I'm not quite sure where it landed, but I do know it landed safely, so the ending makes sense, and it shouldn't take you on too much of a ride. (I hope...when I edited it it seemed fine so...) But I suppose honestly I just wanted an excuse to make Haruka more 'Princely'.

So as per usual-I've edited and re-read, but whatever I cannot catch, please ignore. And the same disclaimer as per usual as well. -nodnod-

**Chapter 4: Swept Away**

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous."<p>

"Hmm…"

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Hmm…"

"I'm not even from this planet!"

"Haruka-"

"Yes?"

"Could you hand me that hairpin?" Michiru turned to her companion and smiled as the woman scowled at her, "Really Haruka, is it so much of a burden to help out a friend?" she asked as the Uranian muttered a curse under her breath as she handed her the hairpin.

"It _is_ a problem when I have to be somebody's escort. Why couldn't you just ask one of those bimbos in the Neptunian court? They're tripping over themselves to please you after all," Haruka groused, folding her arms over her chest.

"I would if not for a certain Uranian who's somehow scared them all off," Michiru smiled at the flush she saw reflected in her vanity, "I still wonder how you managed to do that. They used to be so sure of themselves before you came along…" she rose an eyebrow, a sly smile rolling across her lips, "Scared by the big bad Uranian _Princess_ are they?"

"Damn straight they are," Haruka huffed, "Load of wimps you got in your court Michiru, they wouldn't last a day on Uranus," she muttered, "They aren't good enough for you, you know," she added, trying to look disinterested about the topic.

"Oh? And who would be?" Michiru caught the devilish grin that formed on her friend's face and laughed, "Someone like you?" she spun in her her chair and looked the soldier up and down, "Hmm…as handsome as you look tonight Haruka, I'm simply afraid you don't meet my very high standards," she teased, "However dashing you may look tonight," she added.

Dashing indeed. However uncomfortable Haruka may have been, she did look the part of a prince. A deep blue over tunic with golden embroidery outlined a strong figure. The under tunic was a lighter shade of blue, that cuffed at the elbows, letting leather arm guards with intricate wind spirals dancing across them cover the forearm. The high collar was stiff, with a royal aqua embroidery stitched across it. At her waist hung her sword belt, the Space Sword hanging as decoration, but ever so lethal. Loose fitting breeches of deep grey tucked into worn leather boots. "Dashing you say? Stuffed peacock I say," Haruka retorted.

"Be grateful they didn't insist you wear your cape," Michiru giggled as her friend pretended to gag behind her back, "Really, you seem so at ease at the Moon Kingdom galas, why are you so worried about this one?" Michiru watched as the girl shifted from foot to foot for a few moments before sighing, "If you don't tell me now I'll find out the hard way, and it'd be much easier if you just told me,"

"Witch," Haruka accused.

"No, friend. No wonder you're failing the language course our mentors are trying to give us," Michiru abandoned her hair for a moment and turned to face her friend fully. "Haruka."

"I don't like making a fool of myself alright?" Haruka blurted out, "I just-these people," she reached up to run a hand through her hair but stopped short.

"If you mess up your hair I will have to hurt you," Michiru warned, having done battle with the wind tossed locks that simply _refused_ to stay down. The offending hand went down.

"I don't like being in a court where everything is so stuffy. Uranian courts…are much calmer, and relaxed. Sure we're a bit uptight about a few things-but here there's so many _etiquette _rules and _manners_ and…I don't want to make a fool of myself, alright?" she muttered, averting her eyes and settling for jamming her hands in her pockets to give them something to do.

"That would explain why you don't show up to any events you aren't forced to go to," A light smile curled on her cheeks, "The almighty Uranus is _shy_,"

"I'm not-"

"It's called teasing Haruka, and you can only give what you can take," she reminded, standing. She smoothed the front of her dress down, the sea foam ceremonial gown that all the Senshi wore, and closed the distance between Haruka and herself. She smoothed a hand over the front of Haruka's tunic and shook her head, "You can be quite silly, did you know that?" when her friend merely huffed she continued, "Honestly, I wouldn't ask you to do something you couldn't do Haruka. I believe in your ability to remain the cool, calm and collected person I know you most definitely are not, but can definitely pretend to be," She let a light laugh escape her lips, "So act the part of the dashing prince for me tonight and I'll make it worth your while," she promised.

Haruka rose a skeptical eyebrow, "Worth my while?" she repeated.

"I'll go on a run with you,"

Teal eyes widened and a mouth parted slightly, "Oh. Really? _You_?" a grin quirked on her lips, "But the question becomes-could you keep up with me?"

Michiru smiled, "I could certainly try and if I fail I give you permission to laugh," she added.

"Well! That does change things then…" Haruka mused, and ran a finger through a few stray locks of Michiru's hair, "You missed a spot. Bit of a shoddy job there Michiru," she teased, earning a smack on the shoulder as the Neptunian went back to her vanity to finish her hairdo.

"Honestly, is all you every say bad? Can't you say at least one good thing about me tonight? You are incredibly insensitive," Michiru muttered, pinning the stray locks of her hair back. She blinked when in the mirror she saw Haruka's features soften and she furrowed her brow, "Haruka?"

The woman smiled, not smirked, and nodded at the vanity, "You look beautiful in that dress Michiru,"

"Ah…" Michiru's hand froze mid-reach and she felt her face flush despite it. Oh _damn_ Haruka and that _smile!_

"See?" The smirk was back now and Michiru wanted to hit herself for even bringing it up, "I can say something nice. It's just easier to tease you about things," she mused and closed the distance to the vanity, "But about our deal here…does this include me having to dance with you?"

"It does," Michiru giggled at the curse her friend hissed and shook her head, "Haruka? Being an escort means it's pretty much mandatory for you to dance with me. Besides, I know you can dance-I've seen you dance with Serenity at the Moon Palace plenty of times. You must be good at it too because you made our clumsy princess look like she knew what she was doing," Michiru smiled as Haruka flushed and averted her eyes.

"You saw that then?"

"_Everyone_ saw that Haruka,"

"Ugh…" Haruka straightened and shook her head, "Alright then, but don't expect me to go easy on you. I expect that you can dance better than our clumsy Princess can _and _the other girls in court,"

Michiru stood, raising an eyebrow, "Surely you don't mean to imply I can't dance Haruka," she mused, watching as Haruka stuffed her hands in her pockets and grinned impishly.

"Oh no Michiru-I was just saying was all. No end to get yourself in a twist," she offered a hand and gave her a mock bow, "Now, if you're done trying to cake those ridiculous products on your face and in your hair, shall we?"

"You are the single rudest escort I have ever had," Michiru huffed, smiling nonetheless as she took Haruka's callused hand. _Her hands are so different from mine…You can tell she's practiced with the sword_…Michiru mused and startled herself with the realization that she had never noticed that in all the times Haruka had grabbed her hand and tugged her off somewhere. Where Michiru took care to keep her fingers lithe and smooth, Haruka had let hers accumulate nicks and calluses. The hands of an artist and the hands of a warrior. How different they seemed.

How different Haruka seemed to act when she had to present herself to the court. Proud shoulders that were always held high had a different air to them now. Gone was the relaxed stance, and in was the stiff bodied girl Michiru had met the very first time they'd been formally introduced. On came the diplomatic face of disinterest and the confident step of a noble. No long strides to see who who outrun the other, but precise and small steps that were the norm in court. Gone was Haruka, and back was the distant Uranus.

_To think that this was who I thought Haruka was all that time ago…By the moon…what a difference. Though, I suppose the same could be said of me. I was distant back then too. _Michiru mused, grasping to Haruka's hand a bit tighter as they descended down the grand staircase to the ballroom. Now Michiru had to act her part as well. Be sure to keep her back straight, the ever present smile in place and the calmness of voice that she was known for.

Once they made their way down Michiru blinked as Haruka leaned over to her ear with a hidden grin, "I think I saw three of your puppy dog suitors run off crying when I lead you down the stairs," she mused and Michiru could hear the mirth. She hide to smother the laugh that threatened to escape her lips with a hand.

"You are _terrible_," Michiru whispered back, "Why are you so excited about that anyways?"

"Less puppies I have to kick. I hate kicking puppies. Most of them are the cutest things, but these ones? Tsk…"

This time Michiru didn't catch the laugh and she hide it behind a cough as she felt herself grin without restraint, "You _are_ terrible," she repeated to her friend, kicking her shin discretely. She watched Haruka raise her eyebrow at her and noticed the distinct twinkle in the wind Senshi's eyes and felt her smile widen just a tad, _So Haruka's still in there after all. How stupid to think that she would completely hide herself away at court_.

"I saw that Neptune," the two Senshi turned and Haruka was the first to grin and reply.

"Pluto-Fancy you coming here. Don't you have a time line to be messing up or something?" she taunted, looking the woman up and down and giving a low whistle, "And is it alright for someone so old to be wearing something like that?" she added, noting the slim fitting ceremonial gown that Pluto wore.

"Neptune is right, you are a terrible person," Pluto mused, walking closer to the two, "And I'm only here because I have something to discuss with the Neptune delegate for Pluto. It's a request from the current king of Pluto, so I'm afraid I've been pulled from my time lines," she mused, a secret sort of smile on her face.

"You both wound me so much…" Haruka pouted, pressing a hand to her chest, momentarily forgetting where she was and enjoying herself.

Neptune smiled though, "It's nice to see you again Pluto, and unlike Haruka I think you look wonderful."

Pluto smiled and nodded, "Thank you. You look wonderful too Neptune. And Uranus…" Pluto looked the now uncomfortable warrior up and down before a smirk settled to her face, "looks _dashing_," she added, watching Haruka avert her eyes with a harrumph. "But as much as I'd like to stay to chat, I have to take care of duty first. I'll be sure to meet up with you two before I leave though," she apologized, and with that was melting into the sea of people.

"She said the current king of Pluto. I wonder how long it's been since her father was alive…" Haruka murmured, a frown settling on her face, "She's so calm, but I wonder just how many of us she's seen fall…and if she's going to see us fall too," her words are grave and Michiru finds her hand and squeezes it.

"Worrying about such things will get you nowhere but your grave quicker," Michiru shook her head, "Pluto may have grief, but she's still strong," She looked up at solemn teal eyes and squeezed the hand a bit harder, "Please Haruka, try not to be so grim. It's hard enough with the mirror sometimes. I don't want to think about the future right now, I just want to relax and forget about our duty for a few hours,"

"Michiru…" Haruka's voice was quiet as they stood to the side of the party, ignored by the dancing and chatting partygoers. She finally nodded and managed a smile, "Alright. I can forget for a while," she squeezed Michiru's hand back and the sparkle was back in her eyes for a moment, "How about a dance then? To keep your mind off things?"

Michiru let a sigh escape her lips and nodded, "I take back what I said before. You are a _wonderful_ person," she amended, letting her friend lead her to the dance floor and sweep her into the standard starting position. _Only Haruka could rebound from something like that so quickly. At least outwardly. She'll steam about it for a few hours, but at least she's making an effort for my sake._ A wan smile crawled to her face _How very Haruka to do that._

She didn't have much more time to think though as Haruka swept her into a quick waltz to the music, putting years of dance training to use with a partner who actually knew the steps with her. Haruka grinned, spinning the Neptunian round her fingers, _So dance she can…I may not let her sit for a while then…I'll show her what it means to dance with a Uranian._ The grin grew and she stepped into pace with earnest, leading Michiru around the dance floor with zeal.

_It's like I'm being swept up in a wind storm…_Michiru mused, twirling round Haruka for a moment before her waist was captured again in a strong arm and she was pulled close. She studied the look on Haruka's face, one of enjoyment for sure, but a sense of belonging, as if this was what her body were meant to do. _Of course,_ it dawned on Michiru, _It's like when she tries to explain being in a dust storm. How you have to dance with it and spin with it. Is this what it's like? It's…exhilarating._ Michiru abandoned her thoughts at that point and simply let Haruka carry her into a dance that she had never danced to before.

There was no telling how long they went for, or if they even realized that other dancers had stopped to watch the two spin about together. There was a sense of suspended awe in the room and the musicians tried their darndest to keep pace with the furious feet of the two dancers. Only when they finally gave way into an ending phrase did the spectators notice that the taller of the two seemed to take note and slow herself, finally ending with a small flourish spin of her partner outward and then tugging her back in close and planting her feet firmly to the ground to catch her friend, who seemed to be stunned out of a stupor.

Michiru blinked when she hit Haruka's chest, looking around in shock as people began to clap and applaud the two dancers. Haruka grinned and swept a small bow and acknowledged Michiru who managed a weak curtsy before Haruka pulled her off to the side to sit. She collapsed into a chair and sucked in a deep breath. "_Oh_."

"Oh?" Haruka grinned, sitting beside her, her hair finally swept the way it should, pulled from the lotions Michiru had slathered it with at last. Michiru noted with a sense of shock that Haruka's breath was still even and she seemed perfectly fine. "Michiru, if you had trouble keep up there, I can't wait to see how you last on our little run," she taunted, enjoying Michiru's embarrassed flush.

"Is that what it's like? To dance in a storm?" Michiru asked between breaths.

"It's a bit faster when it's just me…" Michiru gave the wind soldier her best fish out of water expression and she snickered, "But that's how it is yeah. Did you…enjoy being swept away?" she asked, dropping her voice and veiling her eyes, waggling her eyebrows at her partner.

Michiru swatted the girl and rolled her eyes, "Quiet. Goodness…It's faster? My…" She shook her head, "My head was simply spinning. I couldn't even _fathom_…That was…breathtaking, literally," she muttered, trying to find the words for it.

"You came close to stepping on my feet a few times actually," Haruka mused, dodging the hit she saw coming, "But for a first timer I suppose that's to be expected. Pluto's a bit better at it," Michiru gaped again and Haruka grinned, "I danced with Pluto at the spring festival ball on Uranus a few years ago. She almost out danced me, I'll admit, but she's got centuries on me so…" she trailed off, shrugging. She gauged Michiru's expression and rose an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"I just-didn't think that you danced like that with anyone else. You certainly don't dance with Serenity like that," Michiru replied, feeling the same well up in a flush of her cheeks, _How juvenile Michiru…Getting jealous that Haruka dances with other people? Ridiculous…_

Haruka leaned forward towards Michiru's face and grinned, "If you want I'll only dance like that for you Michiru. It's that's what you want," she whispered, in that _damn_ voice that sent shivers down Michiru's spine.

"Idiot…like you need my permission…You could dance like that with anyone you want," Michiru blundered, averting her eyes.

"I'll save it just for you Michiru, because you're the only one I really want to dance like that with," Haruka answered, leaning forward again, "You're the only one I want to share the wind with anyways, and at least this way…I can share it with you in a way you can understand," a light smile crawled to her face and a hopeful expression reached her eyes, "So will you dance with me like that again someday?"

"Haruka…" Michiru blinked in the face of the girl and had to think before she spoke, having been struck dumb by Haruka's straightforward attitude yet again, "Of course. Perhaps not tonight though…I'm afraid I wasn't prepared for that and my shoes simply aren't up to another round of that," she apologized with a smile, reveling in the laugh the Haruka gave off, wondering why it sent her heart thundering.

"Weak shoes? Weak lungs more like it. I can't wait to see you try to run Michiru, it will be _hilarious_," Haruka grinned, leaning back in her chair, "I may have to dance with Pluto again, if you're so tired," she joked, eyeing Michiru as the girl snorted softly.

"After you called her old again? She'll step on your feet on purpose you know," Michiru tossed back and enjoyed the smirk Haruka was wearing.

"Oh but I have quick feet Michiru, and I'm sure I could get my way out of her feet, I'm the wind remember?" Haruka reminded, snickering.

And Michiru just smiled because she knew that even though Haruka was the wind, she was still there, and she wasn't going to leave anytime soon. And that was enough for her and her sore feet to make it through the rest of the night. To know that Haruka was waiting to sweep her away once more.

* * *

><p>I really wanted to write in Haruka teasing Michiru about how she was going to take off her dress but then I realized-CRAP they aren't <em>there<em> yet. So I suppose I'll have to wait until I put these two together to make full use of a dressing room scene. (pfft...Dressing room scene...Like that ever goes well for Haruka) And another Pluto cameo because I felt like it. There's not enough Pluto in the world, and I have a friend who's a BIG fan, so I suppose it's for him too. But I wanna plug the Inners in at some point, but I don't know when. BE READY FOR KONA'S SHIPPING PATTERNS. Seriously, if the Inner's come in-There's gonna be some pairing shiz up the hizzle. (And I will never say that ever again I'm so not serious at ALL...) As for next time, We get to watch Michiru fail to keep up with Haruka's speed, so Haruka's POV for sure. -nodnod-

So, reviews as always are amazing. You are all so very VERY kind to me in your reviews-some of them make me feel ridiculously humbled. Seriously. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. But for those of you who HAVEN'T left me a review yet...Please? They speed up the process, make me incredibly happy, and are a part of the fan fiction circle of life. So, thank you for reading and I'll see you next time!

**~konaxookami**


	5. Run With Me

So here it is. x.x it took much longer than I thought. Like, I knew where I wanted to end, and where I was going to start, but the middle? EMPTY PLANES OF NOTHINGNESS AND WRITER'S BLOCK. Especially since I don't like to run, I had to ask someone who DID like running why it felt so good. I felt like a real dope. Not gonna lie there. But anyways, I suppose this chapter could be called a crucial moment chapter? The ending certainly is, so, I think that's all I have to say.

As per usual, it's been edited but if something is missing or out of place ignore it if you please. Same disclaimer as per always and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Run With Me**

* * *

><p>So today was the day. Honestly, I don't really believe that Michiru will keep her promise, but she <em>is<em> from Neptune. If they're anything, they're at least people who keep their word. Well…except the skinny fools who try to court Michiru…Lot of losers if I've ever seen one, swearing that they'll be rid of me so that they can be the one to protect Michiru. Hah! _Michiru_, needing _protection_. She'd break their nose before she allowed them to pull something foolish like that. Pity they couldn't try courting someone who wasn't a Senshi. It'd be much easier on their egos.

But anyways. I'm getting off the topic. Today is important. As in, today is the day that I'm going to hold Michiru to that promise she made me. You see, if I went to a social function with her, she'd go on a run with me. Today is a prime day too. I went out in the morning for my daily routines, and man! The wind was wonderful. Just…It's a good day to run. So if Michiru's going to run with me, it's gotta be today. It's gotta.

"Michiru," Now, admittedly, it's probably not a good idea to try to wake her up by myself. On occasion she's been known to swat at whatever tries to wake her. But she's gotta run with me this morning. It's now or never, and I'm a Sailor Senshi! Surely I can do this, right? "Michiruuuuuu," I give her bed a bit of a shake and hear a grumble come from the lump of blankets. Ugh…if this woman doesn't want to wake up she _won't_ for _anyone_.

"Michiru-come run with meeeee," I'm whining, yes, and poking at her prone form, hoping she'll wake before I take extreme measures. When Michiru's hand flails out from underneath the covers I dodge it quickly and sigh. "Michiru-last chance," I warn, and when there's no response save for the lump moving I shake my head. You see-when I was young, my father had some trouble getting me out of bed for morning training sometimes. So he devised a method that gets you _out_ of bed _and_ awake at the same time. I've learned that it's effective on just about anyone, including the 'laze about in bed' Neptunian princess.

"Time to go for a jog Michiru!" I announce, and sprawl my hands on the mattress, and shoved downward. It's like CPR I suppose-or chest compressions. You just keep putting the pressure on the bed and it starts to bounce whoever happens to be sleeping in it. After a while, if they aren't awake…they get tossed from bed. Just like Michiru is about-

"Haruka!"

Did. She's sprawled on the ground now, and glaring daggers at me. I pull away from the bed and grin, "Hullo friend. Good Morning," I greet, and I'm met with muttered oaths under her breath. Not that she'd actually swear-but you know, she's cursing me for the hundredth time or so.

"Why, pray tell did you come in and wake me up before lessons?" Michiru's mad at me…Figure that. Poor girl wants her beauty sleep I suppose. She runs an aggravated hand through messy locks of aquamarine and I shrug.

"I thought you may want to go on a run with me this morning," when her jaw drops and I can sense her fishing for words I help her, "You know…I went to that dance thing with you…you promised to run with me…" I shrug again and she shakes her head at me, "You promised, remember?" Looks like she's starting to function now. Good.

"Right now?" Oh Michiru…if only you knew how _funny_ you are when you're half asleep. You aren't so stuffy, and not nearly as concerned with how proper you look. It's wonderful.

"Yes. Right now. So wake up and get dressed," she groans at me and I can't help but laugh. I wish there were a way to capture this sort of moment to show her later how ridiculous she looks. Perhaps Pluto knows something about that sort of thing…? It has to do with time after all.

"You are a horrible, _horrible _friend," she's groaning at me again as she attempts to search through her closet of clothing.

"No, I'm doing you a favor. It's a good day to run today Michiru," I quip and stop her from picking the wrong clothes, "Here, a light tunic, and you'll have to tie your breast-band a bit tighter so you won't start to ache," I push the clothes in her hands and aha! Looks like she's finally woken up completely.

"Bet you don't have to worry about your breast-band Haruka," she mused, and I couldn't stop the light flush that crossed my cheeks.

"My chest size is just fine thank you very much. I don't want to have large breasts, they'd hurt and get in the way. I like them just the way they are," I huff, and I hear her laugh, which could be a good sign. It's a nice laugh, I have to admit. Something like the sound of bells, those soft ones you hear around the Winter Solstice. It's pretty, and musical. It suits Michiru to a dot, I have to say.

"Of course. Just wait until some boy catches your fancy Haruka-then you'll want something for him to look at," Michiru teased and I felt myself want to gag. Ugh. I wouldn't sleep with a man ever. My father found that out the hard way. A few years back he sent some suitors after me-there was a boy who sang sonnets and wrote songs about me. He lasted about two weeks before he ran away in tears at my 'brutish' behavior. The next was a _strapping_ young lad from the captain's academy. He lasted a month, and we became good mates, but when he kissed me I punched him in the jaw. It was awful. Repulsive really. I told my father I was not interested in men and it stopped. It was a pity that I wasn't already the crown princess, because at that point I would have become 'Prince' Haruka and he would have gone to work finding me a 'bride'. Laughable really.

"It's not likely I'll ever fancy a boy Michiru. Why? Has one caught your fancy?" I question, watching her struggle with her breast-band. What was that in my tone just then? Jealousy? Contempt? Geez…get a hold of yourself Haruka…Sure Michiru's your friend but that does not mean you can interfere with her love life…Well…no more than I already inadvertently have.

"Not a single person. The boys in my court are boring," Michiru pouted and I couldn't help but grin, "They all pretend to care about what I'm saying but I know that all they really want is to be the next king and get into my skirts," She shook her head and continued, "So no. I do not fancy anyone right now," Woah…Where's this relief coming from? Does it really matter this much whether Michiru fancies someone? It shouldn't-I mean, it's _Michiru_ she can pick a proper man, can't she?

"You ready now?" I ask, and when she nodded I can't stop the grin from twitching across my face. I grab her and and tug, "C'mon then. We gotta go to the beach,"

"The beach?"

"It hurts your knees less to run on the sand and you can run barefoot too. Besides, the winds strongest down there today,"

"The wind?"

Jeez! So many questions! "Yeah. A perfect day to run. The wind'll help you keep going," Honestly, is it such a hard thing to believe? Man, it's not like I'm being cryptic or anything. That's not my forte in any lifetime.

"If you say so…" her pace quickens slightly to walk beside me and she tugs on my hand for a moment, "How long will we be running?"

"Mmm…dunno?" I grin at her frown, "Depends on how you do, and how much I'm paying attention," I snicker and tug her hand back, "That stop your flow of endless questions princess?" that earns me a sharp tug on my arm, causing me to stumble for my snark. But there was silence until we made it to the beach. I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes for a moment. The wind feels amazing…It's so happy, and free down here, and the sea-it just makes it even stronger. I wonder what the breezes in the center of the ocean are like? I bet they're even better-but anyways…

"So…how exactly are we going about this?" Michiru is confused, and honestly? It's a nice look on her. The way her brow furrows like that, and the tiny almost not there pout give her a look that-dare I say it? Makes her look cute.

"Start off slow, just a normal jog like our exercises in training. Then we'll see how it goes from there," I let go of her hand and lean back so my spine pops and my muscles begin to warm up. "You ready?" I can already feel my legs itching to start, and I wait in agony as she readies herself. "Go."

I promised her an easy pace, so when we start I hold back, trying to let her keep up with me. It's effortless for me, the pace is rhythmic and easy. Easy enough for me to keep an eye on Michiru while she runs. Thankfully her physical shape is up to par, or else we'd be in trouble. But she's keeping up and with her hair bound and out of her way, I can see her face clearly. She's got this sort of determined look on her face, and I can tell she's concentrating. It's this endearing sort of frown on her face as she keeps in step with me. Well! If she can keep up with this…

My strides widen and the sand beneath my feet flies a bit faster. My blood begins to pump as I finally let the wind take over. Michiru's pace falls from my thoughts as I listen to the wind and the waves and just _feel_. There's no room for thinking while you're running like this. Not when you're being carried by the wind. I just let the winds carry me for as long as I can. But something tugs at my conscious in the form of sound. Something out of place. A huffing sound, and heavy footfalls. I blink and glance to my side. Oh. She's still running? Michiru's still trying to keep up with me?

She's doing a good enough job, trying to keep up with my pace. I can tell she's straining though, the sweat's starting to collect on her brow, and her breaths are a little more labored. Why is she trying so hard to keep up? No one's ever tried to run at my pace before. They just gave up. But Michiru…I slow to a halt and catch her as she collapses into my arms, a mess of wheezing and shuddering limbs. I feel something tug painfully in my chest. What was it? Guilt?

"Michiru, you alright?" my words are hurried and I give a startled yelp as she jabs my arm.

"I…kept up…So you aren't allowed…to laugh at me," the words are said through giant gulps of air and I can't help but blink in the face of them. Then I do laugh. Laugh at the ridiculous _stubbornness_ of this _girl_ who tried to run with me and keep up with my pace. "Jerk…" I can barely hear her grumbles through my chuckling. She did it! She actually did it! How ridiculous-that she must have sprinted to keep up with my solid pace.

"You are so…"I trail off as I look at her. Michiru…She's got this frown in her face, and the sweat's making her hair stick to her skin, and her face is shining with perspiration, and yet…I don't feel the least bit inclined to let go of her. In fact…I reach around my tunic and grab my sweat cloth from the back of my belt, and give her face a small pat down. "Feel better?" I grin at her, but then it falters into something I hate to admit as timid. Why did I just do that? I could have just _handed_ her the stupid cloth-not gone and played mother goose or, or-

"Haruka? Why did you just…?" Her confusion matches my own as she looks from the wash cloth to me. Believe me Michiru, I don't even know. I don't even…The wind's blowing again, and the currents of the sea playing a march in my ears. Something akin to the moon's pull on the tides is keeping me anchored here. Not quite moving, but not quite staying still either. Michiru squirms a bit in my hold and begins to whine, "Haruka, can you let me go? I need to bathe now and get out of these clothes," when I don't reply in a timely manner she insists, "_Haruka_,"

I ponder what I'm about to do for a moment. Ponder what it could possibly mean for me, for her, for _us_ even. But I suppose this was inevitable. From the first time we really talked on the beach and I felt the itch in my skin when she leaned against me, to the time I left Uranus' storms to come play piano for her, or when we danced and the world seemed to stop for a moment. This was what the tug wanted. What had Pluto said? We had a bond that was different? Was that the cause of my jealousy? My anger at Michiru's suitors? To hell with it.

I lean down as her mouth is only slightly ajar and press my lips to hers. The result is instantaneous. The sort of energy I thought I could only receive from dancing in a dust devil, or running with no end-It was that and _more_. And by the moon! Her lips are so _soft_ and-I freeze as I take in what exactly I'm doing. What _she's_ doing. By which I mean, she's not doing anything. She's sitting here frozen and I pull back to witness eyes as blue as the sea wide as saucers. The mouth that I had just-just…It's slack-jawed and her face is covered with confusion. I _try_ to make my mouth work, but all I can feel is a cold and hollow ache and a desperate need to escape. "I-" words fail me in the moment I need them most and I recoil from Michiru as if she were a youma. I try to make my mouth work again but it fails me once more. I can't speak-I can't hear _anything_ besides my heart thumping like a war drum-and my legs feel like lead. I'm staring at her, and she's staring at me as if I-I-

Oh Gods…I just did it. I _kissed_ Michiru. Why did I? What the hell made me think-?

"…Haruka?" I can barely hear her whispered utterance of my name before true terror rises in my chest. Fear of utter rejection rises up and gives new life to my legs that feel a thousand times heavier than they ever have.

I'm running again. Running far, far away. And I notice, with a kind of pain I didn't know existed, that Michiru-who I'm sure will forever be Neptune to me again, is not running with me.

* * *

><p>If you're wondering, the way Haruka woke Michiru up is something that I've had done to me in the past, and done to others. It's very effective and it properly executed can hurt a lot. Oh wait, you want me to say something about the kiss don't you? Well. I knew I wanted to end the chapter with a kiss-because that's just how I figured this would end. And I knew Haruka would run away too. As for Michiru, well, that's for next chapter, now isn't it? I've got it planned out and this time I actually have beginning, end, AND middle all put together, so that won't be too hard to work with now that my exams are over for the year and I'm on holiday.<p>

So, as always I'm extremely grateful for all reviews and favorites and story alerts. thank you from the bottom of my heart. But keep reviewing! It's part of the circle of fan fiction life you know-with reviews a fan fiction can die! Thank you for reading and I'll see you all next time.

**~konaxookami**


	6. Eye of the Storm

I got really frustrated with this chapter. I really did. Michiru's POV is difficult for me, and I struggled, and I'm pretty sure you can tell at times. Still though, I'm happy it how it came out in the end. It let me resolve the tensions in the story that I've been unhappy with, because I enjoy these two getting along more than them being at odds with one another. Still though-even though school let out for me halfway though the writing of this chapter, I could not find any time to write. It was like, a humungous storm of STUFF I had no idea I had to do came up and punched me in the face. So, until things cool down, I'll be writing a bit slower. Which is sad, but there's not much I can do about it for now. Once the Harry Potter movie comes out I think it's gonna blow over for a bit, but until then I'm super busy for no real reason. x.x

But as always, the usual applies. Grammar and spelling blah blah, and I don't own this blah blah blah-DON'T SUE ME.

_**Chapter 6-Eye of the Storm**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Knock knock<em>.

At this point it is just getting downright frustrating.

_ Knock knock._

She could at least have some courtesy for my feelings!

_Knock knock._

"Damn it Haruka!" There it is. I finally exploded. Though you really can't blame me. I've been trying to talk to her for nigh on two weeks and she's shut herself up in her rooms and has been avoiding me like the plague. I raise my hand, this time determined to pound on her door until she gets up and answers me properly but my fist falters. My shoulders sag and my fist falls harmlessly against polished wood. What's the point? Haruka's not answering, and she hasn't answered me for all my persistence, so why frustrate myself at this point?

Two weeks.

_Two weeks_.

I shake my head, and remove myself from Haruka's quarters. This is terrible. Haruka's time on Neptune ends soon, and she'll being heading back to Uranus until the Autumn Equinox. That happens in a week. I don't want this continue until then. If Haruka leaves without us talking about…about…I press my fingers lightly to my lips and shudder.

_Gods…_Haruka's _lips…_I hadn't by any means expected that. Not in any dream or vision. But Haruka's reaction…That was simple enough to understand. Haruka ran. That was something to expect. But _still_, to lock herself away for so _long._ It was as if she wanted to deny anything had ever happened and go back to the way things were in the distant days of the past.

My heart clenched painfully at that thought. No more idle afternoons in the music hall tossing melodies back and forth, no playful fights over food during meals, or gossiping about the castle staff. No more of Haruka's laugh, or her hands in mine, no more of that _smile_-

I find myself choking on my own breath as I bring a hand to my face. Tears are burning at my eyes for the nth time in two weeks I'm sure. I know why. I don't _want_ to be Neptune and Uranus again. I want to be Haruka and Michiru. I want Haruka's laughter and her hands and her smile to _stay_ with me. I don't want to have to watch what I say around her, or guard my expression.

I run a hand through my hair in frustration as I storm down the echoing hallways to my quarters. It's not my fault really. It's Haruka who went and-and-"This is ridiculous…" I'm grumbling to myself now and I can't quite understand why this is so particularly frustrating to figure out for me. Haruka always said I was better at this than her so why is it so _hard_ to read my best friend so suddenly?

I wring my hands as another dreadful thought came to my mind. What if it was something else? What if I never really knew Haruka to begin with? What if the Haruka I knew was just…I shake my head free of that as quickly as I can. No. Haruka is Haruka. There's no mistake in my judgment of her. I _know_ her. I know the way her eyes become summer squalls when she is fighting youma, and the way her lips quirk up in that wry smile of hers when she's amused, and the way her fingers twitch when she's impatient.

So then why is Haruka suddenly an empty tome? Where pages used to be filled with her little nuances, they've been stripped clean and tossed out. All because…because. Oh forget it, I'm just as bad aren't I? I can't even say it. I can't face the truth either, can I?

The truth is that Haruka kissed me. The other truth is that I don't know what it could possibly mean for us. Truthfully though, I'm not really concerned about that so much as I'm concerned about why Haruka doesn't want to talk about it. I give a frustrated grunt. Haruka's never been particularly good at expressing herself through words has she? So of _course_ she'd lock herself in her rooms and refuse to even face the facts.

She kissed me and I'll be _damned_ if I don't get an answer why. I enter my quarters and close the door behind me with a soft _snick_. My shoulders sag and I lean against the sturdy door for support. "I want to _know_ Haruka. Is it because…you have feelings for me?" The idea sending my heart fluttering in my chest and I have to take a steadying breath to stop myself from being foolish. Haruka _did_ say it wasn't likely that she'd ever fancy men. Did that mean she fancied women?

I roll my eyes at the thought. "Of course she does…Do you think she'd flirt so much if she didn't?" I scold myself and ponder the thought. Haruka did flirt. Did that mean that she was attracted to me? My heart goes traitorous once again at the thought of it. "What's the matter with me?" I hold a hand over my chest in a vain attempt to calm the rapid beating. Since when did the idea of Haruka fancying me ever mean so much?

Maybe since she had danced with me? Or perhaps the first time she told me her name? Or was it when she came back to me, covered in dust and grit to play me a song? "Does it even matter?" I let a wry smile crawl to my features. I shake my head and make my way over to my bed, collapsing on it for what must be the tenth time in the past three days. How many times have I tried to sort my feelings out in here? I let my eyes trace the sculpted ceiling of my bed chambers, letting my eyes wash over waves and crests and sea creatures. Too many times I suppose.

"Perhaps that's because you won't just cut to the chase Michiru. Haruka kissed you, and you don't know how to deal with it." I murmur and close my eyes. I try to replay the moment again-try to figure out what was so _special_ about that one moment that warranted a kiss. I can remember desperately trying to keep up with her, to the point I thought my legs were about to give, Haruka's strong arms catching me as I stumbled on the sand, the feeling of hand beneath the cloth she had used to wipe my face, and then…My face grows hot at the thought of it all. Haruka's _lips_, slightly chapped and dry from running down by the shore. The gentle pressure unsure yet steady, and the sense of emptiness when she pulled away.

"I was so surprised…I couldn't even say a thing could I?" I shake my head against the bed. Haruka had looked terrified. If I had only been able to gather my thoughts again in a more timely fashion, we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe I would have pulled her down for another kiss, trying to understand what the feel that had rushed inside of me was when our lips met, or perhaps I could have reached out and grabbed her arm before she ran away again. I startle myself with the first thought. Did I want to kiss Haruka again? I run a finger over my lips, mulling over the thought. It isn't too farfetched. If Haruka had waited a few more moments before pulling away, I would have reciprocated to understand. I was shocked though, and as such my mind was not particularly working in the way I had hoped it would. Still though-all of this thinking will do me no good if there is no one to tell it to, and without Haruka to listen I cannot tell.

**Bang! Bang!**

I jolt from my bed and head to the door, ready to yell at whomever it was who thought it proper to bang on my bedchamber's doors. I pull back the large door to reveal a simple infantryman, who's drenched with rain and panting on top of that. "Forgive me Your Highness-But it's Princess Uranus-" the man is babbling, but I can tell he actually has something to say within all of this, "It's the storm Highness-she went out earlier to try tame the winds and her boat hasn't come back at port yet! The storm's just gotten worse m'lady!" My heart clenches in fear and I'm out of the door before he can utter another word and I'm sprinting to the docks.

That _fool!_ Haruka _knows _that she can't swim well-she'd have no chance in a hard current. My feet are pounding against marble and I feel it give way to cobblestone made wet with furious rain. The rain is fierce and the storm calls to me in the base of my soul-the pull towards the ocean unstoppable and strong. A sea storm. Oh Haruka what were you _thinking_? A cluster of soldiers are blocking the ways to the docks and I'm caught in the arm of one of them.

"I'm sorry Your Highness-But your Majesty has ordered no boats to go out of port-the wind's too strong!" I can hardly hear the man over the roar of the waves and harsh whistle of the wind.

"Let me go!" Is that my voice? It's so desperate…"Haruka's out there still!" I'm straining against his arms and I feel another pair of arms wrap around my torso to stop me and I hear more protests from the soldiers. I grit my teeth as I feel my element crash and roll beneath my feet. This current is so strong…And yet. "Let me go." My voice is deadly this time, and I feel power washing over my fingers as my birthright surges through my veins, powers passed from generation of Neptune royalty to Neptune royalty.

I am Sailor Neptune, deadly and unforgiving and the soldiers are forced to bow before me. They have been taught since childhood to obey the orders given by the planet's Senshi. My eyes catch sight of a small boat-study yet small enough to still remain in port. I quickly pass by the guards and hop onto the boat, thrusting a hand out to the back of the boat, forcing currents to cede and push me towards the center of the storm, where I can feel my partner's powers lashing out towards the skies. "Take me to Haruka,"

The rain is coming down in sheets and I have to shield my eyes to see more than two feet in front of me. I should summon the Mirror, but if I did I would lose focus on the boat and then it would go to pieces. So I strain my eyes to make my way through the treacherous waters. It's not long before the tug against my powers becomes nothing more than a gentle beckoning as I reach Haruka.

My heart clenches in fear as I watch her dance. The boat she is in is falling to bits and pieces and she is trying furiously to beckon the winds to go elsewhere-to stop brewing over the water. What was it she had told me?

_It's dangerous for winds to start whipping up water out in the ocean. It just feeds itself, especially when the air's different temperatures. It's like a tornado, but worse because the winds are coming from everywhere at once and it's raining. That's why Neptune's such a good place for us to train-the elements work in tandem out here. Dangerous tandem, but that works pretty well for fighting senshi doesn't it? _

It looks like Haruka is trying to fight against the winds, her hair and clothing, drenched as it is, whipping about her body. Her face is pure steel, the air around her swirling in mini vortexes, trying to create small pockets to tuck the wind in and lessen the force of the gusts. It can't be done by one person alone. The sea had to be tamed.

I stand, and pull a strand of power from my source and raise my hands. I beckon to my element, trying to lull it to a calm, pleading with it to stop dancing with the wind and stop being pulled up to the skies. It's grueling and I can't fathom that Haruka does this all the _time_ with the winds and storms on Uranus and Neptune. It's so draining! Bu still-Haruka needs my help and I'll be _damned_ if I don't give it to her.

_Pull_. Create an eye in the storm-give it some slack so it won't devour us whole. Whipping currents and waves about, forcing them into a almost stand still. My powers are flowing out in pulses as I watch the waves begin to recess around Haruka's battered vessel and the surrounding waters. Haruka's still working, the winds starting to calm their screams and wails, but the strain in her jaw tells me that her focus is needed in spades still.

My heart pounds and I can't tell whether it's been hours or minutes or seconds when the wind finally begin to turn to the normal storm ferocity. Haruka's drenched, and her arms fall slack to her sides as she wavers on her feet. Her eyes are drifting closed. I'm about to call out to her when I watch with horror as she loses her footing and slips into the sea.

**No**.

You can't _have_ Haruka!

Her name rips from my throat as I plunge into the deep frantically swimming towards her sinking form. Oh Haruka why didn't you ever learn to swim properly? It seems as though my limbs are weighed down as I try frantically to get closer. I pull at whatever power I have left in my body as I urge it to push Haruka's prone body back up to surface. Finally my arms come in contact with still flesh and I push upward, desperate for breath.

We break the surface and I scramble up onto Haruka's boat, now that mine has been surrendered to the waves, and pull her up on the deck along with me. As soon as she's fully up and laying flat I watch with bated breath for a moment. "Haruka." No response. "**Haruka!**" Not breathing.

Haruka is _not breathing_.

Years of training, lessons beaten into every Neptunian's brains as a child flood my conscience. My fingers splay across Haruka's sternum, and I force it downward, thrusting my palms down in a rhythm that was ingrained in my mind as a young girl. A moment later my hand is at Haruka's jaw propping her head back and another pinching her nose shut. I pry her jaw apart and take a deep breath in. I transfer it into Haruka, watching her chest rise with the forced breath.

I repeat, my heart trying to beat its way from my chest, desperation clawing at my soul, but my movements are rehearsed and as they should be. The movement is instinctual and my mind is racing.

_Please._

You can't take Haruka away from me.

I _need _her.

I need her smiles, her laughter, her ridiculous quirks. I want her to wake me up in the morning and smile at my grumpy moods. I want her to compliment me when I need her to, and for her to play wonderful music with me. I want her to take away my worries with a touch of her hand, or the security of her hug. I want-

She sputters and jerks, body flailing for a moment as she sucks in a deep breath before choking on it. She retches and she expels whatever water was left in her lungs. She _breathes_, and oh gods-

"Mi-Michiru?" Her voice is hoarse, more of a croak than a question. Her face is pale and her hair clinging to her sharp features. "Wh-what just-? How did you-?" She can't decide on a question and I don't let her ask another as I fling myself at her and lose it. I absolutely lose it. I'm bawling and clinging and trying to explain the horror of watching her fall into the water, and of watching her try so hard to tame a storm that seem raged around us, but my words are jumbled and almost incomprehensible.

Her hands aren't nearly as strong as they should be when they wrap around me, but it doesn't matter because they are _there_. For a moment things are as they were before we ran together. Haruka's arms are enough to make me think it's enough.

But it's not enough anymore.

I'm a selfish person I suppose. I want more than what Haruka has given me. I want more than her friendship. I want her kisses and her arms around my waist and for her to flirt with me and _mean_ what she says. I want Haruka to love me.

I want her to love me just as much as I have come to love her.

"Michiru?" She's murmuring my name and I stifle my sobs and look up into her face. Tired for sure, but concerned and scared. She reaches out to touch my face, but her hand stops halfway. I frown. No Haruka. Don't stop yourself because you're afraid of me. Not anymore. No more running

I remove the hand from its indecision and place it's clammy form against my soaked cheek. "I'm alright, I'm-" My throat chooses this moment to close up for a moment and I let out a watery laugh, "I'm _fine _Haruka. I'm so completely fine that I can't even…" I look up to the sky, clear as we drift through the eye of this storm that we created. A safe haven just for the two of us and I smile. It's weak and doesn't properly convey what I want to, but that's fine right now.

"You are an awful friend," I decide on and I watch as she flinches away and tries to take her hand back from my cheek. I don't let her though and shake my head, "You didn't even ask me if I wanted to come and join you out here," her eyes widen and her jaw drops slightly, "You said you would take me to see you dance in a storm didn't you?" I lean into her, and she tries to fumble with a reply but I don't give her the chance, continuing, "You haven't said a word to me in two weeks Haruka," my tone isn't nearly as upset as it should, it in fact, sounds jovial to my ears. She flinches again.

"I-I'm sorr-"

I steal her apology from her lips with my own. Chapped and cold meet and warmth blooms instantly. She freezes beneath the touch and I pull away for a moment to let out a shuddering breath, to calm my raging heart. "I know Haruka. I know," and this time it's her who tentatively presses her lips to mine, her hand grasping my cheek without my assistance.

It's so calm in this moment, despite the thrumming of my heart, and the gentle pitter patter of rain in this calmer area of the ocean. There will be hardships, and obstacles, and once we go back to shore there will be talking and questioning. There may be a storm of anger, or disapproval if it works out between us. But right now I let those thoughts be washed away with the rain. Let us worry about those later. For now, in the eye of the storm, I want to relish this feeling of completeness. I want to relish the wind and ocean meeting together completely for the first time.

* * *

><p>So nice to see them kissing and making up. I wanted this story to end a la Little Mermaid style with Michiru dragging Haruka back to shore but my common sense kicked in and told me Haruka would probably be dead if Michiru swam that far and waited that long to administer resuscitation. I can do this in real life! I'm certified in First Aid and I'm legally allowed to use a defibrillator! You'd be surprised what they have you learn to be a camp counselor. But I think Haruka's going to have a few cracked ribs, since Michiru's strong enough to have cracked a few, and it's sort of what happens when you do things right. Which sort of sucks, but there isn't much you can do. It'll give them time to talk.<p>

I dunno where the next chapter will bring us, but since Haruka's going home for a while, I assume I'll cook up a proper farewell chapter full of fluff and sweetness or something of the like. And I'm going back to third person. x.x I can't take these two in first person much longer. I need a break. But anyways! As always, thank you for your reviews. It may sound awful to you, but when you get frustrated at the story (cough-Haruka-cough) that means I'm doing a good job! So keep the reviews coming because I am grateful for every single one of those, story alerts, favorites and follows. Thank you humbly. -bows- Until next time!

**~konaxookami**


	7. Bidding A Farewell

My God. It's finally done. I am so very sorry for making you all wait very long for this chapter. The writer's block I encountered on this chapter was unlike any I've ever faced. Several times I wanted to scrap the whole chapter and move on, but I didn't want to loose all the writing I had already finished. I didn't want to waste it. So the cycle became open Word, stare at the draft for an hour, type two sentences, bash head against wall, and move onto something else to write. Until I finally sat down and finished the stupid thing. UGH. Whatapain. WHAT A PAIN.

Anyways, I suppose you could call this the respite chapter. A bit of interaction and such since I noticed in most chapters-they spend very little time together and more time thinking about each other. So. there may be some errors at the very end, but not the beginning since I read through everything I had written every time I tried to write, which was VERY OFTEN. If you see an error. Ignore it if you would please.

**Chapter 7-Bidding A Farewell**

* * *

><p>A finger tapped absently against polished ivory, a B flat on endless repeat echoing in the music room. Across the spacious room a irritated sigh finally gave way. "Haruka." The tapping ceased, and the aforementioned soldier raised her head with a look a completely boredom on her face.<p>

"Michiru."

Ocean blue eyes twinkled as they lifted to meet tumultuous teal, "Yes?" a smile formed on her lips as the girl at the piano frowned.

"I want to go and-"

"No." Michiru could almost see Haruka's eyebrow twitch. She had to suppress her laughter, at the look her fellow soldier was giving her. She looked like a kicked puppy. "The healer said no strenuous activities Haruka. You have to take broken and bruised ribs seriously you know," at her partner's harrumph she let out a giggle, "Does being stationary bother you so much?"

"Yes," The answer was quick and sure, "I _hate_ sitting around. The stupid healer won't even let me _run_ or anything and I can't stand sitting around like a laze about!" A pair of hands was thrown to the skies, "It makes me fidget."

"I've noticed," Michiru acknowledged. The Soldier of the Skies had been having trouble all week. As soon as they'd made it back to port after the storm, the healers had ordered her to bed rest. That wasn't too hard, the two of them were exhausted and slept through two days. It had been after Haruka had considered herself 'well' that the troubles began. The healers had ordered her off of her normal training regimen and had insisted she remain in a state of rest for another week or so to let her ribs heal. This was not an easy task.

"Why did you have to break my ribs Michiruuuu?" She had finally resorted to whining, "Because of this now I can't do any more running on Neptune until next spring!" she had a pout on her face and pointed an accusatory finger at her friend, "You could've been a bit easier on me, geez,"

"Would you still be here if I had 'gone easier' on you?" Michiru's voice was cool and her eyes narrowed, "Stop complaining Haruka, I saved you life. The least you could do is show a bit of restraint with this whining," she put the pencil she was writing with down and glared at her friend, "It's very childish."

Haruka frowned for a moment and sighed, "Sorry," she mumbled, and slowly trudged over to the desk where Michiru was composing, "I just don't like being stuck doing nothing. It's irritating is all." She muttered, sitting beside the girl on the bench, "I'll behave," she promised, pecking her cheek lightly.

Michiru let her frown fall when Haruka's lips touched her cheek. She let a wry smile cross her face and turned her head to glance at her partner's earnest expression, "Good girl," she praised, returning the peck to the other cheek, "Now just wait a little long and I'll have something for you to play on piano," she promised, picking up her pencil again and resuming her work.

"I'm going to miss this," came the quiet musing, the blonde resting her elbows to the desk and resting her chin in her palms, "These moments when it's just us…It's lonely back in Miranda Castle,"

"Well, the Solstice meeting is on Uranus this year isn't it? So you'll see me again soon, it will only be a season, and I'll see you in the winter," Michiru comforted, "It's lonely here too. Pity that mail and correspondence takes so long in this solar system," she sighed, "It would make staying in touch so much easier,"

"Mail won't do."

"Eh?" Aquamarine tresses fluttered as Michiru turned her head to stare at her partner.

"Mail's not the same as hearing you talk about things. I wouldn't be able to stand you talking about court in a letter, but I could definitely sit here and listen to you talk about it for hours," Haruka grinned, "Just because it'd be you and me, and I'd get to hear your voice,"

"Haruka…" Michiru blinked, and then laughed, "That's almost poetic," she praised, watching as a twinkle rose in teal orbs.

"Does that mean I get a reward for waxing beautiful language?" the eager reply came, the voice leaning in towards Michiru's laughter.

"I said _almost_ Haruka," Michiru reminded, but she didn't get much more of a chance to say anything as the head of straw bale hair tipped back and kissed her laughter away regardless. Her heart went a flutter again and a warmth spread from her lips down through her whole body. She still wasn't used to the feeling , and she doubted she ever would be. When Haruka pulled back with a cheeky grin she huffed, "If I had known you would be such a boy when it came to rewards I would have never kissed you in the first place," she teased, halfheartedly pushing her girlfriend away with a shove.

Girlfriend. _That _was a term that set her heart racing more than the kisses. She and Haruka were _girlfriends_. Lovers even. Who would have thought?

"You wound me Michiru," Haruka mourned, and shook her head, "Haven't I proved my worth to you? Don't I deserve to give you kisses?" she lifted her eyebrows a notch of two, "I certainly think I do," she grinned, relishing the sound of Michiru's laughter.

"Really now? Because the way I remember it, you kissed me, ran away, didn't talk to me for two weeks, then went out on a small boat in the middle of a sea storm, got knocked out and had to have _me_ bring you back to life," Michiru rose a delicate eyebrow to emphasize her point.

"All the more reason for me to kiss you then right?" Haruka teased, the cheeky grin never fading, "For saving my life and all. Shouldn't that mean I'm rewarding you for helping me?" a sniff, "You should take your thanks graciously Michiru,"

"And you should show your thanks in a less intimate manner," Michiru countered, shaking her head, "Honestly Haruka. How do you expect me to last three or four months if all you do now is kiss me?" she lifted a hand and caressed the sharp face of her companion. She smiled as the girl leaned into the touch and sighed, "As much as I appreciate the gesture and the sentiment, leave me some peace of mind while you're gone. That way, when we reunite…" she trailed off and she felt the grin grow against her hand.

"I'm allowed to ravage you?"

"Ye-Wait…What?" Michiru blinked, and blushed as she watched in horror as her girlfriend waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You are a terrible, _terrible_ person," Michiru scolded, "Honestly! Do you think I'd let you have a tumble in the sheets only just after starting a relationship? That is hardly the right way to start off a relationship." Still though, the thought of Haruka's _hands_ against her _skin_…It sent her heart racing.

The sand toned hair fell sideways against the tanned face that tilted to the side with an innocent expression, "Why Michiru…How could you expect me to be so crude so soon?" she asked, false hurt laced in her voice.

"Because you spend too much time listening to chambermaids and footmen tumbling and listening to the soldier's gossip," Michiru reminded, "Don't deny it. That's why you hate sitting out behind the stables-since the wind carries all the sounds that the current tryst is causing,"

Haruka gave a sheepish grin and shrugged, "To be honest, I'm just letting out all the teasing I've been saving up this past year," she snickered, "I like flirting and teasing, it's fun,"

Michiru blinked, pausing mid-notation and stared at the other girl, "Really? Should I start getting worried about you flirting with girls at Miranda Castle now or later then?" she questioned, a sly smile on her face as Haruka blinked her surprise and flushed in shame, "So then I should worry now, shouldn't I? Since I've caught on so early," she mused, leaning towards her girlfriend, who was suddenly immensely interested in the bench they were sitting on, "Haruka?" she pressed, and finally guilty teal met with cool aqua.

"I wasn't planning on flirting with them _that_ much," she insisted lamely, "Just enough so they would sneak me some extra rolls and snacks after meals from the kitchen and not tell my father about how messy my quarters are…"

Laughter rang in the hall, and Haruka's expression went from one of shame to indignation as her partner let out peal after peal of laughter. A halfhearted shove at Michiru's shoulders did little to deter the laughter, but after a few more moments, it faded and Michiru shook her head, "You really are a child aren't you Haruka?"

"Quiet, you're the one who steals food from my plate at lunch time and doesn't want to wake up in the morning like a normal person," Haruka countered, standing and taking stiff strides towards the piano, "Either way, it's not like I'd _cheat_ on you Michiru," she cocked a eyebrow and a sly smirk slid onto her face, "You'd sooner toss me into a ocean than let me get away with it, right?"

A spare chuckle and a few more scratching of lead against parchment and Michiru leveled her gaze at the tall girl, "Indeed, but enough of that," she extended the score towards her and her lips quirked in a smile, "I'm sure you can work with this right?"

A scoff as the papers were taken, "I can work with _anything_ Michiru," a quick arpeggio tumbling from the strings of the piano in demonstration as Haruka took her seat at the instrument with a nod, "Anytime you're ready," she offered, fingers passing over a few majors chords to warm the air of the hall up and let the music swirl up around them.

Lithe hands brought the violin up to a chin, and aqua eyes met with calm teal. A bow slid across the strings and the deep thrum of the piano answered and before long the air of the music hall was swirling with a duet.

A sliver of aqua peeked from underneath long lashes at the bobbing head of strawbale and her heart pinched slightly at the sight. The sight of the girl who had turned her peaceful life on its head and had spun it into a whirlwind of emotion and chaos. The sight of the single most infuriating and ridiculous woman she had ever known. And yet…She knew that she wouldn't have her any other way.

A waning timbre of notes brought Michiru out from her daze and she lifted the bow off of the strings slowly, waiting for the notes to fade into the breeze before letting her instrument drop to her side.

The cover clicked over the keys of the piano and elbows rested on it shamelessly, "A bit sad don't you think? You won't be able to practice with me for a while," she mused, "Whatever will you do?"

Michiru replaced the instrument to its case and shook her head, "Do what I did before you were here, write solo pieces," she answered, "And prepare for the winter solstice where everyone will be expecting me to play something,"

"Huh, that's right…The showcase of the planets…" Haruka mused and Michiru chuckled, "Hey, I didn't forget about it, it's just I'm normally not the one who does the showcase. It's normally the sword corps or the wind ensemble,"

Michiru turned and rose an eyebrow, "Why have you never done the show case? You can play piano Haruka. Most of the Senshi are doing it this year. Save perhaps our Princess and Mercury," she let the brow raise higher as she watched Haruka dither. "Haruka?"

"I…" Haruka ran a hand through her locks haphazardly and let out a rough sigh, "I don't like showing off my piano skills, okay?" she muttered, tapping her spare knuckles on the cover of the keys, "It's just-I doesn't fit my image or anything and I'm not particularly good at solo pieces, so I'd rather let someone who devotes all their time to their passion be in the showcase,"

Michiru smiled, reaching out to the girl and waiting until the taller soldier took her hand. Tugging she pulled her to her feet and giggle, "Haruka is _shy_," she teased, and watched with mirth was Haruka flushed and rolled her eyes.

"I believe we've been through this before Michiru," Haruka grumbled, "I am not a fan of making a spectacle in public. Not unless it's something like…" she frowned, "Actually, nothing comes to mind," she amended.

"Even dancing?" Michiru questioned, lacing their joined fingers together.

Haruka snorted, tugging on their hands and using her free arm to hook Michiru in by the waist. She smirked when her partner's breath caught in her throat and cocked an eyebrow, "You know very well that the court would consider the way I dance sinful and disgraceful," She dipped the two of them down and snickered, "Besides…I do believe you wouldn't be able to function for the rest of the night if I went all out and danced with you," she pulled the two of them back up and laughed, "Because before? That wasn't even the best of it," she added, releasing her hold on the other girl and skipping a few steps away from her partner.

Michiru blinked, startled by the abrupt absence of intimacy and the shook her head, "Sinful dancing mm?" she giggled, "I suppose that would be true then," she admitted, "I need much more practice when it comes to your _sinful_ ways," she added, walking past her friend to the corridor, smirking when she heard the choking sound her partner made.

"Wait, Michiru," Haruka had to jog to catch up with the Neptunian, "By sinful ways, do you mean _all_ my sinful ways?" she questioned, a light flush on her cheeks, "Because I really haven't fooled around with anyone before, so it's not like I'm some sort of sexual deviant…" Haruka trailed off when she realized that Michiru was smiling and she harrumphed.

"Vixen."

"Ara? Me? You're the one who jumped to conclusions Haruka," Michiru reminded, sending a sly look to her partner, "So what does that make you?"

"Witch…" Haruka accused again and sighed, "This is bad, who am I suppose to argue with when I go back home?" she mused, opening the door to her quarters and ushering Michiru in, "It's a mess right now since I'm trying to get everything together to leave," she explained, changing topics as she closed the door.

"I didn't expect it to be clean anyways," Michiru giggled. She surveyed the piles of tunics and boots and leggings and blinked, "It just occurred to me Haruka," she watched as the girl stopped trying to tidy up and looked at her, "This is the first time you've invited me into your chambers,"

Haruka blinked again and then made a sound of comprehension, "You know you're right. The only other time was when you showed me to my rooms the first time I came to Neptune," she chuckled, "Figures, you only come in when I come and then when I leave,"

"Ara! Well, then I hope that when I visit your planet then I'll be invited in your room more often, right?"

"A-ah…" Haruka flushed, busying herself with picking up some stray tunics and shoving them in a satchel, "That is…very possible I suppose," she answered, then rolled her eyes at Michiru's giggling, "Mind helping? I'd rather like to get this out of the way so I don't have to do it later,"

"What would you do instead? You aren't allowed to train or run, so however would you occupy your time?" Michiru questioned, taking a crumpled tunic from the disgruntled soldier's hands and folding it properly.

A snort. "What a ridiculous question Michiru," strawbale locks tossed to the side and Haruka stilled her partner's hands, "I'd obviously rather spend my last few days with you than deal with useless things like packing," A light kiss was bestowed on the knuckles of one of the captive hands and a roguish grin accompanied it, "Or did you think I wouldn't be able to find something to occupy my time with? Because believe me love, I am very easily amused,"

A sincere smile graced Michiru's lips and Haruka's grin shifted into confusion, "Michi? This is where you come back with a equally witty comment or something," she prodded, eyebrow furrowing in confusion.

"Say that again," Michiru urged.

"Umm…you have to say something witty?" Haruka tested, and frowned when Michiru shook her head, "I'm easily amused?" she tried again. Another shake of the head, "What then?"

"Call me that again," Michiru urged once more, squeezing Haruka's hands in hers, "_Haruka_," she pressed when Haruka feigned ignorance.

"It's just a phrase Michiru. A pet name," Haruka soothed, a light pink tinge to her cheeks, "It's not like it's anything special,"

Michiru leaned towards the embarrassed teen and pressed on, "It _is_ special Haruka," she insisted, "You've never called me that before," she pointed out.

Haruka averted her eyes and muttered something unintelligible under her breath. A sigh and she steeled herself, gazing back into calm aqua, "_Love_," she acquiesced at last. She watched Michiru close her eyes in content and quirked a light smile, "You haven't said anything of the sorts either Michiru," she reminded, pulling back a bit to grab some leggings to toss into a bag, "So I don't think it's entirely fair for you to be ordering me to say things you haven't either,"

There was silence for a while, the only sounds the rustling of cloth and the occasional noises of discovery or pain when Haruka stubbed her toe on some unforeseen.

"Haruka," there was a sound of acknowledgement from across the room, "Do you really need to hear the words?" Michiru watched as Haruka blinked and continued, "As you're fond of saying, actions speak louder than words, mm? You aren't like me, who needs to hear everything to understand it or feel it's real, you just trust it's real and hold onto that,"

"Michiru…" Haruka straightened and nodded, "I suppose that's the truth isn't it? If I heard you say I'd probably just get embarrassed or something," a few quiet strides and Haruka was at Michiru's side, "It's private isn't it? Love and such," she mused, "So I feel like by saying those sorts of things too often, or by saying them out where everyone can hear it or see it makes it cheaper. Don't you agree?" she leaned in and allowed a brief moment of contact between their lips, "It's something special. Something private,"

"It is," Michiru agreed, tugging at Haruka's tunic so pull her into a hug, "So does that mean that you won't want a drawn out goodbye when the ship comes to bring you back to Uranus?" she murmured into Haruka's collarbone, closing her eyes and savoring the moment.

"Perhaps before I go down to the strip we could say our proper goodbyes, but down at the landing spot I think it would be wise to keep it brief," a light kiss on the top of Michiru's head followed Haruka's words, "It won't be that long Michiru," she promised, "Just a few moons and you'll see me again," another kiss and Haruka's arms tightened around Michiru's torso.

"It seems you might have just as hard a time with the separation Haruka," Michiru teased, tipping her head back to gaze into amused teal.

"Hardly," she denied, "Who was it that went through withdrawal when I was only gone three days to dance with dust devils?" she leaned forward, lips tantalizingly close to Michiru's, "I went through _two weeks_ of wanting to kiss you again locked in my rooms," she breathed, "I'll be fine," she vowed, before brushing her lips gently against Michiru's, allowing the smaller girl to make the contact firmer and deeper.

Several pleasant moments later Michiru parted and pressed herself as close to Haruka as she could, "I'll endure, so long as you can promise to greet me properly when I come back," she requested, "I want you to call me by my name when we see each other again Haruka," she murmured against the rough fabric of Haruka's tunic, "Promise me that and I'll be fine,"

"Michiru…" Haruka pried the smaller girl from her front and nodded, "Sure. I'll call you by name when you come," she quirked a smile, "I'm sure you'll do the same, right?"

A laugh was the only answer she got.

"So, I'll see you in a few moons," Haruka's voice was low as they walked down the echoing corridors, hands twined tightly.

"Right. Remember, no flirting and be sure to talk to your counsel about letting me stay for a while after the solstice for training," Michiru reminded, her voice just as low, "You better not forget those things Haruka," she warned, tugging Haruka's hand.

"Hey now Michiru, how about some faith here? It's not like I'm a unfaithful partner," Haruka grumbled, stopping at the doors to the landing area where she would part with Michiru. She turned towards the girl and gave a small, sad smile, "So this is it,"

"Indeed," Michiru agreed, heaving a sigh, "Well, farewell than Haruka, until winter," it was whispered, and she leaned up, eyes closed to plant one last kiss on Haruka's lips.

"Yeah. Farewell Michiru. I'll be waiting," Haruka bade, taking Michiru into her arms one last time before opening the doors to the landing ground, where the ship's loud droning hum of the engines drowned out any quiet sound. Sparing one last parting look at Michiru Haruka turned and squared her shoulders, taking long strides towards the ship. Bowing slightly to the King who was waiting she shook his hand with a solemn smile. Michiru took her place beside her father, watching as the Senshi of the Winds, hair whipping to and fro from the engine's jets, stepped onto the dock of the ship. She turned again, hand lingering on the port, and smirked, her mouth moving slowly as she stared at Michiru.

A smile spread across Michiru's face and she mouthed back a response, raising a hand to give her final farewell.

A salute answered her and the door closed, the ship's engines roaring to life as they pushing the aircraft into the air and out of sight. Michiru gave a soft sigh and waited until she could no longer see the ship at all to turn towards the vast ocean and let out a watery chuckle.

" '_Till later love,"_

"_I love you too,"_

She would be patient. After all. That was what the ocean was, wasn't it? Patient.

* * *

><p>I like the part of Haruka that is spontaneous and does things slightly out of character to make Michiru happy. I also like how Michiru understands Haruka well enough to appreciate those sorts of things. Yup. So. The next chapter's draft is in the rough stages, but I'm pretty sure I know where I want to go with it. It will also be the first time for me to introduce the Inners of the Silver Millennium. That showcase thing Michiru mentioned? That'll probably be in there too. Also, the introduction of Haruka's mother. So a lot will be happening in the next chapter for sure. Which may take a while, or not. I've been so busy doing other things for other fandoms. It's been a crazy few months for me. My summer break has been nonexistent. But that's okay. It's better I'm busy, it makes my muse work better. (Strange indeed...)<p>

So, as always, I am deeply humbled by all your wonderful reviews and I appreciate you taking the time for reading my stories and for putting up with my erratic updating. Keep reviewing! It makes me write faster (Whether you believe it or not...). So once again, thank you for reading and I hope to see you next time!

**~Konaxookami**


	8. Reacquainting With One Another

Can I just say how very sorry I am for this incredibly long wait? I am truly _sorry_. I struggled with this chapter-mostly because I bit off more than I could chew with it and realized halfway through writing it: 'Oh god, I haven't even gotten to them meeting Haruka's mother and it's already this long? This chapter will never **END**' So I had to make a decision about it. Which, being me, I put off, thinking to myself: 'Kona it's just in your head stop being a pansy you can totally finish this chapter with all you wanted in it COME ON.' But I couldn't. So I've decided to break it up. Which is what I should have done in the first place, but I debated on. To make up for this grievously long wait, I will have an 'Interlude' short chapter from one of the Inner's perspective out VERY soon while I try to slay the beast know as the SECOND HALF of chapter 8.

Anyways, we start off here in Miranda Castle, which I have been excited about introducing for a long time. Because it means Haruka's mother, the Inners, and possibly these two getting further than first and second base. (If that EVER happens) It also signals the turning point in the story because after the time these two spend at Miranda Castle there will be the storm of sads that is the Silver Millennium.

As usual if you see a error, which there shouldn't be this time since I have read this thing over fifty times, ignore it for I am a poor senior trying to get into college and buy Christmas gifts for everyone and I have no time to myself anymore. I'll just shut up now though and let you read.

**Chapter 8: Reacquainting With Each Other **

* * *

><p>To say Michiru was vexed would be putting it lightly. It hadn't been a pleasant trip to Uranus. The planet was windy, yes, but she had not expected such turbulence so far away from the planet. Oh no. She hadn't expected her stomach, so hardened to seasickness, to lurch about so and cause that much grief on the flight in. Perhaps thrice? No, more than thrice, she had wondered why she had not just used the gateways Haruka was so fond of using. She reminded herself though that those made her even more sick to her stomach than this shaky flight ever would make her and silenced the thought.<p>

It was still tempting though.

She gave herself consolation though, Haruka would be waiting at the landing strips, her roguish grin plastered to her face and her arms open and ready to ease her travel woes. It was enough to get her through the trip. That and the fact she knew Haruka would tease her if she succumbed to something as silly as air sickness.

However, when she landed, her lover was not there to greet her. She was instead met by a amused Pluto.

"Our host is not here," she had explained, "Uranus had Senshi business in a province that was having some issues with black blizzards,"

"Black Blizzards?" Michiru had never heard the term before.

"Dust storms. Not just dust devils, but storms that can cause dust damage for a long time. It's bad for the lungs," Pluto cast a eye to the light layer of white snow that had fallen where they stood, "Some areas of Uranus won't get white snow this year, but black snow. Uranus didn't want to have their winter solstice spoiled, so she and a few men went out to ease the storms away,"

"Oh." Michiru was finding it hard to be mad at her absent lover. She was helping her people, making the holiday a better time for them. Still. It irked her. "When will she be back?" she asked, trying to keep herself from sounding too desperate. She _had_ been waiting some time to see Haruka again.

"Within a week, was her estimate. Before the Inner Senshi and our Princess arrive she hoped," Pluto walked up to the girl and clasped her shoulder, "However, if they do come before Uranus, it falls on us to be the hosts," a wry smile, one that made Michiru blush without even realizing why, "So if you can hide your disappointment at Uranus' absence, you can avoid the girls asking whether you have a lover back on Neptune or not,"

"Oh. That's right, the girls are at that age, aren't they?" Michiru steered the conversation away from Haruka, knowing full well that Pluto already knew who her lover was.

"Indeed. It has been a while since you and Uranus have seen them, so you may be surprised," Pluto mused and then walked away gracefully and silently, as if she'd never been there at all.

Haruka had not come back within a week.

The Inners and their Princess arrived all at once, excited and awed by the Miranda castle, and shocked by the vast difference in temperature in this part of the Solar System. So far away from the Sun, the Outer Senshi were used to harsh winters with blistering cold, but the poor Inners, save perhaps Mercury, were not equipped to handle such cold weather, and spent most of the week inside their chambers, acclimating to the temperature.

For Michiru, who was already accustomed to such weather, the week was incredibly dull and vexing. There was only so much she could do in this unfamiliar place without a guard to escort her around so she wouldn't get lost. Practicing her violin piece for the Showcase could only occupy her for so long. After that…she became antsy.

_Curses on you Haruka! You know I despise being kept waiting_. Michiru was grousing in her head, staring out her chambers' windows at the lazily falling snow. _It's been more than a week. I've been waiting to see you for so long. _Her heart pinched slightly. She had been waiting for this trip for months now, taking consolation that Haruka would be here waiting to show her around the castle and the grounds, to have stories to tell her that would make her laugh.

She stood from her place on the windowsill and pulled the wrap about her shoulders tighter, a light shiver passing over her. This was a drafty castle. No doubt it was the reason Haruka didn't mind sleeping out under the starts on the beach on Neptune-drafts and cold weather didn't bother her at all. She glanced at the corner of the room, where a small door was positioned discretely against the wall. The footman who had showed her to her room had explained it.

"_It's a door to our princess' chambers m'lady. She insisted you be put up in these rooms, and not the ones your delegates normally use. Though-these are just as nice as those. We Uranians treat our Neptunian neighbors kindly."_

Michiru had yet to test the door though. She had resolved to let Haruka open it first, when she came back. However…now a week into her stay, she found herself tempted to open the door and find out what Haruka's rooms looked like at her home. She frowned, "If I enter when she isn't there, is it considered rude?"

"_Ara! Well, then I hope that when I visit your planet then I'll be invited in your room more often, right?" _

"_A-ah…" Haruka flushed, busying herself with picking up some stray tunics and shoving them in a satchel, "That is…very possible I suppose,"_

"Haruka putting me in these rooms means she wants me to enter her rooms discretely," she mused, taking easy steps towards the door, regarding it with a slight frown. "It couldn't hurt, could it?" she wondered, pushing lightly against polished wood, watching as light from her chamber spilled into the room, where only a single lamp was left lit by the bedside as a way to navigate the room should it's occupant come back at night.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It smelt of Haruka. A smile pulled itself into place. The musky and sharp smell she'd grown to love was ever so present in the air, and surely in the tunics and leggings she saw cast about the floor, as if Haruka had left before she'd properly been able to clean it up.

She drank it all in before she made her way over to the bed, which, thanks to a maid or otherwise, was made and ready to be slept in. Michiru felt like a naughty child all the sudden, laying down against the sheets and pillows, burying her head in the soft down. It was silly to be laying about in Haruka's bed when she had her own in her chambers that was perfectly fine. Still though. She could fool herself into feeling Haruka was there by breathing in her scent and imagining the tall soldier was there beside her, chuckling at her absurd behavior.

"Haruka…How long do you intend to make me wait for you?" she whispered to the pillows, foolishly hoping that the soldier of the wind could hear her plea and answer it.

She was not expecting for the real door to the chamber to open. She froze on the bed, not daring to move as she listened to the door close quietly. A few shuffled steps were heard before the person tripped over something and there was a cry of start, before a few curses were uttered.

"Stupid God forsaken boots.." the growl was tired, as if the speaker hadn't slept in a day or three, but it made Michiru's heart go aflutter as she sat up. She heard a long suffered sigh and the shifting of cloth against skin, "Damn snow…chills me to the bone while running in these clothes…" the mutter came, and Michiru heard the clothing hit the ground with a dulled thud.

She let out a shaky breath, wanting to laugh, to cry, or to speak. Haruka was_ back_. Pity she couldn't actually see her lover. It was far too dark, and the lamp too low for Haruka to notice her there yet.

The form, which Michiru had to strain to see, turned towards the bed. It paused, stuck in between motion and inaction. "Damn I wish I could see," came the soft voice, light steps plodding across the chamber towards the bed. Michiru heard the grin, rather than saw it, "Because I'm pretty damn upset I don't get to see your face when we finally get to greet each other again,"

Michiru let out a breathless kind of laughter as Haruka made her way onto the bed, scooting close as she could towards Michiru until she could engulf her in a hug, "Gods I've missed you Michiru. Welcome back," Haruka whispered, her voice hoarse.

Michiru shivered, partly because Haruka was _right there_ and partly because her skin was chilled to the bone. "Welcome back?" she murmured against the chilly collarbone, feeling her companion shiver slightly at her breath against her skin.

"To my arms," Haruka explained, a low chuckle in her throat, "It's been a long autumn Michiru," she murmured against aquamarine locks, pressing a light kiss to the sleep tossed hair. "I've missed you," she whispered, pushing Michiru away from her form to, to Michiru's best estimate, try to get a good look at her. Haruka whispered another curse before shaking her head.

"Damn, I can't even make out your face too well," Haruka's hand absently ran through her hair, "Did you let your hair grow out?" she mused, shifting closer to the girl again. Michiru squirmed loose from Haruka's grip and probed for her face, smiling when she found wind tossed locks.

"I could ask the same, your hair seems longer than usual. Are you growing it out Haruka? It wouldn't suit you," Michiru countered, letting her fingers fall against wind-chapped cheeks. "You're freezing," she murmured, bringing her other hand up to the spare cheek.

Haruka made a sound of content and Michiru could see teeth gleaming in the low light, "It's windy out there Michiru, and snowing besides that," she leaned into one of the hands, "The horses couldn't go fast enough so I ran half the way back,"

A spare chuckle floated across the room, "Or course, because the mighty Uranus is far too fast for the puny horses," she jested, "Or perhaps she is too impatient?" hands that were slowly warming up grasped the speaker's pair and brought then to her chest.

"Impatient to see you," she answered, "A messenger came to us yesterday saying everyone had come, and I worked especially hard to try to make it back before nightfall," she scoffed, "The storms had another idea though. I do wish that I had had Jupiter with me, or Mercury, storms and ice are more their thing, I would have finished in a day with them," she grumbled.

"Well, you're here now," Michiru soothed, squeezing Haruka's hands, "That's all that really matters isn't it?" The hands her grasp tightened around hers and the taller girl leaned down with a shuddering breath.

"Yes, I suppose that is," it was a throaty whisper and Michiru found herself closing her eyes despite the fact she couldn't even really see Haruka. Her lips were chapped and still half frozen from the cold Uranian air, but still-How they made her _burn_. She dropped Haruka's hands in favor of diving a hand into the chilly hair of the native girl and let the other furl around the worn tunic in the small of Haruka's back.

She felt herself tipping over as one kiss turned into three, and then five, and oh _gods_ she lost track after Haruka's hand dove into her hair and her hand was suddenly leaving a hot trail against the skin of her back. Hitting the mattress was a relief, and she yanked Haruka down on top of her, not allowing for any space between the two of them. She shivered as the still cold clothes met with her thin nightgown.

"Haruka…" It was a heated whisper in between kisses, and Haruka wasn't inclined to stop her trail of kisses down Michiru's neck. Michiru squirmed beneath her, her stomach swarming all the sudden with a strangely uncomfortable sort of pleasure. "Haruka-" she was going to tell the girl to slow down and stop and-oh gods was that her _tongue_?

Her voice broke in her throat when all the sudden Haruka had latched onto a spot just below her collarbone and had left a bite mark there for sure. Her hands gripped at the back of Haruka's tunic, tugging at her desperately.

"_As much as I appreciate the gesture and the sentiment, leave me some peace of mind while you're gone. That way, when we reunite…" she trailed off and she felt the grin grow against her hand._

"_I'm allowed to ravage you?"_

"_Ye-Wait…What?" Michiru blinked, and blushed as she watched in horror as her girlfriend waggled her eyebrows suggestively. "You are a terrible, terrible person," Michiru scolded, "Honestly! Do you think I'd let you have a tumble in the sheets only just after starting a relationship? That is hardly the right way to start off a relationship."_

"Wait-_Haruka_," Michiru had to focus, and silently she apologized before bucking her knee up into Haruka's stomach, causing the girl to jump back with a swear and hold her midsection. She huffed, trying to straighten out her nightgown which was no doubt a wrinkled mess, "Haruka-Listen to me," she tried to push her hair out of her eyes, "We can't do this,"

Haruka uttered a few choice swear words and Michiru could catch the glint in the teal eyes glaring at her, "Why not? Michiru I haven't been able to hold you for _months_. Months Michiru!" She made a move to grab Michiru again, but Michiru's hands against her chest made her stop. She gave an annoyed grunt, "What's wrong?"

Michiru let out a shuddering breath, "First of all, this is what I told myself we _wouldn't_ do for our first time together, second I am fairly certain you have left a mark in a very open place on my neck and third Haruka, I cannot even _see_ you properly," her hands left her chest to cup Haruka's face, "And by the moon I don't want to go any farther when I cannot even see you clearly," she pressed a light and fleeting kiss against Haruka's lips, "Don't be sullen Haruka," she murmured, and smiled against the chapped skin when arms slowly caught her waist and she was pulled into a quiet and warm embrace.

"Sorry," The word was muffled against her hair, "It's just been so _long_ and I've wanted to touch you so badly that I just…" she trailed off and shrugged, "I can't put it into words Michiru. It has been a lonely fall," she carded a hand through wavy aquamarine and sighed, "Though having you in my bed is far better than I imagined,"

"Haruka!" Michiru couldn't help but laugh alongside the other girl. "You are _terrible_,"

"I do believe I've heard that one before love," Haruka assured, "And while it is true, you may want to find a new insult," she disengaged herself from the embrace and climbed off the bed, "Damn! The tiles are cold!" she hissed, trying to shuck her tunic and breeches quickly to find her night shirt and leggings. Michiru blushed despite not being able to actually see Haruka, save for a shady outline.

"So I should suspect that you don't want me to leave your bed tonight?" Michiru mused.

"Damn straight," Haruka agreed, climbing back into bed, "Especially since tomorrow morning I want you with me," she added, crawling next to Michiru and pulling the sheets over them.

"Oh?"

"I always see my mother first thing when I return from extended trips," Haruka explained, "Since she's asleep now, I'm going to see her in the morning. I want to introduce you to her," she smiled fondly and pulled Michiru close, "She's been asking about you. Since I apparently talk so much about you," she whispered in the nearest ear, giving it a light nip.

"Ha-" Michiru's voice broke off again at the pressure and elbowed the girl gently, "I'll go with you," she assured, pushing herself against Haruka, "Now you'd better not move around too much tonight or we will have a serious problem Haruka," she warned. Warm laughter met her ears.

"Will you banish me from my own bed?" the amusement was clear, even in the exhausted voice.

"No. I will banish you from ever entering mine, now hush and good night," she bade, closing her eyes and letting out a content sigh. Sleep met them easily.

For Haruka, it was an altogether strange experience waking up with something attached to her. It was a mystifying moment when she first woke and realized she was not alone in her bed. At the first sight of tussled aquamarine though, she smiled lazily and understanding hit her. Still though-

She had never pegged Michiru for such a cuddler.

The girl was literally wrapped around her. Her head was pressed against her chest and her arms were wrapped firmly about her waist. Their legs were a tangle of limbs. Altogether, Haruka wasn't very keen on leaving her bed the position was so comfortable. In a strange, unexpected way of course, but nice nonetheless. The problem was though that she and her mother both rose with the sun. Michiru? Not so much. The task Haruka normally had of waking the girl seemed treacherous now that Michiru had easier access to her body to swat at her.

She heaved a sigh, running a hand through her tangled locks and winced at the tugging it caused on her scalp. She'd have to brush it before seeing her mother. A huff of breath and she craned her neck as far as she could given her position to looking out the window. The sun was just starting to peak over the dunes of snow around the castle. If she didn't get up soon, she'd miss the chance to visit her mother before she was swarmed by the healer who attended to her and all the people who came to her for business related well…business. She hated having to deal with those buffoons. Except the healer, she was okay.

"Michiru,"

A muffled groan came echoed over her chest cavity and the head there snuggled tighter.

"Come _on_ Michiru, you promised," Haruka insisted, giving the shoulders a light shake. She waited a few moments as the grip around her waist slackened a smidge and watched as Michiru cracked an eyelid to glanced warily at her.

"Is the sun up yet?" the voice was bleary with sleep.

"Yes."

Another groan and Michiru closed her eyes to the world. A well meant chuckle erupted from Haruka's lips and she shifted up on the head board a bit. "Lazy bones. You've fallen out of habit with me not there to wake you up," she teased fondly, running a hand through the sleep tossed aquamarine curls.

Michiru's arms left her waist completely and moved up to rest over the sternum of her night shirt. She gripped the fabric and rose her head to look at Haruka with clearing eyes. A lazy smile spread across her face, "Good to know that last night wasn't a dream," she mused, pushing off from Haruka's chest and raising off the mattress with a yawn and a stretch, "It's good to see you Haruka."

Haruka's grin grew, "You too Michiru," she answered, swinging her legs out from under the covers and onto cold marble. A curse was uttered beneath her breath but she didn't break her eye contact with the other soldier. "You grew your hair out?" she asked, already moving to put on a simple tunic from her wardrobe.

"It's more like I haven't thought of cutting it. Since you left I've been a bit…distracted," Michiru admitted.

"Distracted?" Haruka repeated, shucking the shirt she wore in favor of a heavy cotton tunic dyed dark blue. Pulling a pair of fresh leggings on she turned to fully see her lover.

Michiru shrugged, searching around the sheets for the shawl she had worn into the room the night previous, "With you gone there was more room for reflection and I had to work on my piece for the showcase, and I…" she trailed off from her rambling and huffed, "I missed you, so some small things like my hair length really didn't mean much to me," she finally caught the shawl she was looking for in her hands and gazed at Haruka, "You've changed a bit yourself," she countered.

It was Haruka's turn to shrug, "Work, work, and oh look! More work. I've been kept busy training men and helping different districts with their storm problems. Not to mention all the bargaining I've had to do with my infuriating counsel to let you stay till spring when we both go back to Neptune," a grunt as she made her way back to the bed, "So if my hair's a bit out of order or anything it's not really my fault,"

A giggle and Michiru shoved her over towards her mirror, "Oh come on you, let me brush your hair," she shook her head and picked up the brush set on the table, "You look like a barbarian," she confided. A devilish grin met her in the mirror.

"A handsome barbarian?"

A light tug on the locks under the brush and a laugh, "A silly barbarian it would seem," she answered, "What should I wear to see your mother? A dress or a tunic? I'd like to make a good first impression after all,"

Haruka leaned into the brush strokes and hummed, "A tunic would be fine, since after that we're probably going to have to work with the Inners," her eyes fluttered closed, "Besides, she doesn't care too much for ceremony,"

Michiru sifted deft fingers through the almost kempt hair, "So that's where you got it from. I think I remember my mother saying something similar to that. _Warning_ me now that I think about it, to be ready for your incorrigible attitude towards parties and ceremonies,"

A snort and a teal eye opened with a twinkle, "Please, you hate ceremony just as much as the next, you're just better at hiding it, no?" she brushed the hands in her hair aside and stood, "Anyways, get dressed quickly, we've got to get going," she shooed, following Michiru through the door that joined their rooms.

As Michiru riffled through her belongings a thought came to her, "Do you use these chambers often? The one I'm sleeping in I mean," she questioned, pulling out a teal tunic and some grey leggings.

"I used to play in here when I was little," Haruka admitted, leaning against the dressing table, "My mother told me that when I was older I could have whomever I wanted stay in these rooms," she chuckled, "When I was little I said I wanted it all to myself. Of course-the rooms together are far too big for some little kid, but I used to come in here and play pirates and knights and all sorts of games by myself,"

"By yourself?" Michiru questioned, pulling the tunic over her head.

Haruka nodded, "I've never been very good at keep friends for long. I'd either outpace them, or they'd get tired of me," seeing Michiru struggle with her hair she walked behind her and helped her pull it back, "You won't get tired of me, right?" she murmured quietly, fingers resting on Michiru's spine.

Michiru twisted in Haruka's arms with a wry smile on her face, "Hardly. It would be easier if I could get tired of you," she assured, pecking a light kiss to her lips, "If only you were boring! Then we'd have a problem," she let out a long exhale and giggled, "Luckily you are no such thing," she added.

Haruka chuckled and grabbed the closest hand and tugged, "Come on, let's go see my mom."

* * *

><p>The next chapter after the interlude will be the introduction of Haruka's mom and the Showcase. For real this time I PROMISE. I will sit myself down at my keyboard and write and write until my fingers bleed. I will even ignore the screenplays and scripts I need to be writing for class in order to finish it in a timely manner this time around.<p>

Anyways. Thoughts for this chapter besides the despair and overall horrible feelings of shame were good. I enjoy these two being together in silly situations, and honestly, Haruka trying to make a move on Michiru is something that just seems very Haruka. 'We haven't seen each other for a few months! LET'S TRY TO COP A FEEL.' No. Bad Haruka. No Second or Third Base for you. Not yet. (Or ever if my guts give out...)

But as always I adore to hear what you think. IT's always wonderful to hear from you guys, especially those of you who are repeat reviewers. I love you guys extra specially for sticking with it all the time. I love ALL OF YOU. And I wish you all a Happy Holidays and a Good New Year. Here's to hoping the next chapter comes in time for the new year! OR at least in January! (orz...) Till next time thank you for reading!

**~konaxookami**


	9. Interlude

The Interlude! This was refreshing, since I ADORE Minako. And teasing Rei is just one of my favorite past-times so...Yup. Not much to say here except that I'm glad I got this out for the Holidays (It's still the middle of Hanukkah so It can be a Hanukkah gift too!) so consider this my present to you. Silly Minako and Rei.

It's been checked over, but as usual ignore what I can't pick up. I have no Beta, you see? But enjoy it nonetheless and Happy holidays

**A Brief Interlude**

* * *

><p>"Hrm…"<p>

"Hrm? Just what the heck is there to 'Hrm' about Venus?" Mars rolled her eyes, elbowing her companion gently between the ribs. Damn it was cold out. She was from _Mars_ darn it all, this was not the sort of weather she was used to. Bundling up in more layers of clothing than the ceremonial garb she was forced into at home was not comfortable and hardly flattering. Venus though? She had been staring at the Outers for more than ten minutes instead of listening to the conversation the Inners were having. This was the first sound she'd uttered in a while.

It was highly uncharacteristic of the normally chatty senshi.

"Oh, I was just thinking was all," Venus shooed the other girl's worries away and pointed to the Outers, "About Uranus and Neptune," she turned back to look towards the duo and sighed, "They're something else aren't they?"

Mars tilted her head, glancing over at the older soldiers. They were wearing lighter clothing, at ease in the cold weather. She noticed that they, unlike the rest of the soldiers, had no problem with physical closeness. They were always so _close_ to each other. That easy grin on Uranus' lips and the quiet, knowing sort of smile on Neptune's face. The way Uranus leaned down to whisper some sort of comment to Neptune and the shorter soldier would roll her eyes and shove her friend with a chuckle.

"They are quite close," Mars admitted, crossing her arms to a chilling breeze, "Still though, why so interested in them? I mean, you had all the time to ask questions earlier during training. So why were you so quiet?" Mars didn't live with the girl for nothing. As annoying as the girl was, and as much as she _hated_ when she stole her dresses and shoes, Venus was still a friend and one could only dream of reasons why the normally chatty girl had been so quiet.

"I'm from _Venus_ for a reason you know," The girl turned, winking cheekily, "There are certain things we're pretty good at sensing. Me especially, being the princess and the senshi and all," she flipped her hair and earned a hard shove from Mars in retort.

"Stop beating around the bush and flattering yourself," Mars grumbled, "What's your 'special sensing skill' say to you?" Mars asked, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Venus ignored the sarcasm and leaned in close, "Those two are special Rei," Mars' eyes widened at the use of her real name, "Those two are _together_," her eyes were sparkling, "Like the way that Serenity wants to be with that Earth Prince,"

Mars blinked, casting a quick glance over to the two girls. Uranus had an arm looped around Neptune's shoulder and the smaller of the two was laughing at something that had clearly embarrassed the taller of the two. Pluto was nearby and smirking alongside them, clearly in on the joke. Could they? They certainly were close enough. She felt her face flush and she turned back to Venus quickly, jerking the girl close.

"Damn it Minako!" Mars hissed the girl's real name at the catty grin on the girl's face, "Why'd you go and tell me that?" she huffed, "Not like there's anything wrong about it," she was quick to add, "But isn't that you know, _personal_?"

The girl shook her head and tapped her forehead to Mars', knowing that she wouldn't pull away despite generally hating when Venus decided she was going to get all touchy feely. "They're different, you know?" she giggled, "And it's not like they're trying particularly hard to hide it. It's sort of like…" she glanced at them, "If you want to know, you'll know. But if you don't want to know…you don't have to," she waggled her eyebrows, "How's that for deep stuff? Betcha you thought that was profound, didn'tcha?"

Mars shoved the girl off the ledge into the snow on the ground and groaned, "Gimme a break! Goddess of Love my _ass_," she muttered, taking a secret sort of satisfaction at Venus' yelp or surprise.

"Oh come ooooon Mars! You are such a stick in the mud! Can't I just be happy for my fellow senshi?" She whined, pulling herself out of the snow and brushing herself off. She pouted, glaring at the Martian, "Not all of us can be miss nonchalant, sworn off guys forever because I'm too good for them! I need a little romance in my life!"

Mars snorted, "By romance do you mean tossing yourself at the first guy that looks mildly attractive?" She stood and rolled her eyes again, "Besides, I haven't sworn off men, I'm just focusing on my _work_, you know, _protecting Serenity_,"

Venus huffed, "Geez-I _am_ focused on protecting Serenity!" She protested, she leveled a glare at Mars' face, "But Serenity doesn't want us to give up being girls either! We're _young_ Rei. We'll never be this age again. Serenity's enjoying it, Uranus and Neptune are making the most of it, heck even Mercury and Jupiter go out on those storm dancing dates or whatever they call it!" she planted her hands on her hips and leaned forward, "So why not lose the sourpuss face and make a snowman with me?"

Mars blinked, glancing over again to the Outers, secretly shocked when Uranus snuck a kiss on Neptune's cheek when she thought everyone wasn't looking. She caught Naptune's expression, subtle shift in her diplomatic smile as it was; There was a moment of pure happiness etched in her eyes and across her lips, but it was gone in a flash. Her eyes trailed to Mercury and Jupiter, seeing Jupiter's patient expression as Mercury rambled on excitedly about some undoubtedly complex science theorem about snow. Then her eyes fell on her Princess who was chatting with Pluto, and the animated expression on the young princess' face instantly told Mars that she was gushing about the Earth Prince again. What surprised her was Pluto's wry smile as she nodded.

"Wellll Rei?" Minako was still waiting for an answer, and she threw her hand into the offer.

Rei pondered for a second, then told her conscious to shove it, "Fine, but you're rolling the snow," she agreed at last, taking the hand and pulling herself up.

"Of course!" Minako automatically snuggled right up to Rei's side, giggling. Rei bristled, remembering why she was normally so mad at Minako. Too touchy feely.

"Minako…" she growled under her breath as the two walked off towards a big pile of snow, "Kindly remove yourself from my person. You're freezing," she hissed.

Minako pondered the idea for a moment and shook her head, "Nope! I'm warming myself up Rei. You should feel honored your fearless leader wants to share your body heat!" to illustrate her point she latched onto Rei's arm and pulled her in closer.

"Ugh…" Rei felt her face heat up and she prayed silently no one was watching Minako play parasite to her at the moment before begrudgingly letting the senshi stay at her side. Like Minako had said, what was the use of their youth if they weren't enjoying it?

* * *

><p>So...can you tell I sort of kind of ship Rei and Minako? Only sort of though. I'm more of a serious Ami and Mako shipper. Those storm dances Minako mentioned? I'm going to be writing about those. But yeah. Not much of our leading ladies here, but this was the kinda sorta break I needed to get back in the swing of things and ge tthe next chapter rolling. I'm excited to work on it. So be ready! It'll rock your socks off!<p>

As always, reviews are great, and this time there's actually something NEW to comment on! How did you like my portrayal of Mars and Venus? It'd like to write more from their perspective, so it'd be super to know how I did. But otherwise, thank you thank you thank you for reading! And have and Happy and SAFE Holidays. I for one will be nerding it out with my good pals. 'till next time!

**~konaxookami**


	10. Privacy

So college is definitely a thing that eats all your time. Especially as a theater student, like wow I have very little time to myself. So this is nowhere near as much as I wanted to write. But I swear to you that I've got half of the next part finished so that I can have quick updates. Because I just felt like this part of the chapter didn't fit in with the rest, since it sort of sits in limbo between the party and what happens after. So this was easier to cut out and just put out as it's own chapter. Yup.

It's not been beta'd, but there shouldn't be anything too awful. I've got to be up in 6 hours for a final in any case so I'm just leaving this here to stay. Yup. So here it is. At last.

**Chapter 9: Privacy**

* * *

><p>"So the girls have been adjusting well?"<p>

"Mmm. Mercury most of all, though that's to be expected with her element and planet after all."

"And Neptune?"

"Ah…You should know that for yourself mother," Haruka felt herself flush as her mother's almost _too _knowing smile, "Michiru is doing just fine," she glanced at her hands where they rested loosely between her parted knees. She leaned back from her mother's bed and rolled her eyes, "Though you're just out to embarrass me aren't you?"

A light laugh came from the bedridden woman, "You should know the answer to that already Haruka, I _am_ your mother after all," a light smile, "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be being a good host and entertaining the girls?"

Haruka grinned, "Pluto and Michiru are handling it right now. I told them I'd be out to help with the joint training in a bit," she reached out and took one of her mother's hands gently, "I'd like to spend some time with you before seeing them today," her grin softened into a light smile.

Her mother sat up in the bed a bit taller, teal eyes shining, "Haruka…You are far too good for me sometimes…Particularly considering that your lover is here and you've decided to spend time with me instead of her."

The choking noise Haruka made was enough a reason for her mother to laugh at her. Haruka's face felt hot enough to heat half the castle as she stood, taking her hand back.

"Ugh…_Mother_," Haruka ran a hand through her hair and groaned, "I'm not sure who is worse…you or Michiru," she shoved her hands in her pockets and pouted, "I'm not a child anymore you know…There's no need to tease me like that anymore."

Her mother waved a hand shook her head, "Oh Haruka, I'll always be able to tease you. You're my daughter," her smile grew, "No matter how tall or grownup you get, I'll always see the little girl demanding to wear tunics instead of dresses," When Haruka's cheeks flushed again she chuckled, "But I've kept you too long now. You should go see the girls. Give our princess and Michiru my regards."

Haruka harrumphed but leant forward to kiss her mother's forehead, "I will. I'll be back tomorrow morning Mother."

Her mother smiled, but swatted at her, "Go! Get out of here you scamp, go flirt and impress our Princess!" she called as Haruka hurried out.

"Is it always so cold out here Neptune?" Jupiter asked, huddled together with Mercury on a bench in the outdoor training area.

Neptune laughed and nodded, "It is. You get used to it though. Summers are quite pleasant out here. If you think this is bad, you've never endured a Plutonian winter. Those are the true test of endurance," Neptune cast her glance over to the only Plutonian in the area and the older woman laughed.

"I do remember when your mother brought you to our planet for the Solstice all those years ago. You were so bundled up you looked like you could be rolled down the steps of the ballroom and be unharmed," Pluto spared a chuckle, "And Uranus, she tried to be brave and wear only her normal clothing and caught a nasty cold for her efforts."

Neptune laughed at this, "That does sound like something Uranus would do."

"What sounds like something I would do?"

Neptune turned and her face lit up at the sight of her lover, grinning and red faced from a jaunt across the grounds in the cold. Blonde hair tousled and eyes bright, Neptune found herself smiling more broadly than she had all day.

"We were talking about the time you came to Pluto for the Solstice in winter," Pluto supplied and Haruka flushed.

"Ah…About my cold right? My mother scolded me for hours after that…" Haruka rubbed the back of her neck, averting her eyes, but her embarrassment was cut short as she was almost knocked into the snow by Venus.

"Uranus! And here Mars thought you weren't going to be joining us today!" The blonde soldier beamed up at Haruka before casting a sly grin over to Mars, who made an indignant noise and blushed.

"I-I said no such thing Venus! Shut your mouth!" Mars turned to Haruka, who was grinning, and stuttered over her retort for a few moments, "I-I j-just said it was strange that you weren't out yet, was all…"

"Ha…" Haruka nodded and gave Venus a light squeeze, "Sorry to make you all wait, I was visiting my mother. She sends her regards by the way and wishes she could greet all of you, but she's not at her best at the moment."

Serenity, bundled up under a blanket stood at that, blue eyes worried and mouth downturned, "I wish I could help her…but my powers aren't…" she trailed off, her eyes watery.

Haruka detached herself from Venus and closed the distance between herself and her ruler. She ruffled the girl's hair and smiled, "It's nothing for you to feel sorry over Princess. Besides, are you saying I'm not enough of a Uranian host for you?"

"A-Ah! No! You're perfect Uranus! I didn't mean to say that I was being ungrateful-" Serenity's babble was cut off by Neptune's laughter.

She joined Haruka next to the young ruler and winked, "Don't fret Serenity, she's teasing. She's rather rude when it come to other people's feelings," she tweaked Haruka's ear and gave Serenity a gentle smile, "But since our host has graced us with her presence perhaps we should train now instead of simply gossiping?"

"Phew…Jupiter is better at hand to hand fighting than she was the last time we saw her. If she's diligent she might even catch up to me," Haruka mused a few hours later. She glanced down at Michiru, who had joined her for a walk around the grounds.

"Hah! You just had to wedge in that boast in there didn't you Haruka?" Michiru chuckled, "But it's true. The girls have matured. They're still young, but it's looking like perhaps we won't have to worry about the Princess after all," She met Haruka's gaze and smiled, "That's enough to be happy about right?"

"I suppose. They've still got a long way to go, but Venus really stepped into her role as the leader well," Haruka's lips twitched into a smirk, "It's good to see them in any case. I'd forgotten how lively they are."

They paused in their walking to share a laugh and stared out one of the sloping windows of the castle. Snow fell lazily from the sky and the wind had died down to a mere tickle of a breeze.

"It's peaceful isn't it?" Michiru murmured, leaning against Haruka's side, relishing that the taller soldier wrapped her arm around her almost automatically.

"More like the calm before the storm. I don't trust this peace. It's been far too quiet in the Solar System. It worries me," Haruka replied, her face grim, "My mother senses it too, and I think it's affecting her health. She's done this long enough to know that something is coming soon-and it isn't good."

Michiru sighed, shoulders sagging, "I know. The mirror has been showing me hazy images lately. It could be because I'm cut off from the sea, but I can tell something is brewing below the surface of all of this." She locked eyes with Haruka, both faces grim, "I only pray that nothing horrible comes of this."

Haruka shuddered, shaking her head, "All this talk of premonitions and the future is depressing," she gave a weak grin and nudged Michiru's shoulder, "My mother says hello by the way. To you in particular, I just didn't mention it in front of the girls," she pecked Michiru's forehead, her grin growing, "She's fond of you I think."

"I would hope so! She's quite the interesting woman. A tad intimidating to tell you the truth, but still, she's a nice woman," Michiru replied, smiling into Haruka's chest.

"_You're sure this is alright?"_

"_Michiru-it's just my mother. It's not like you're meeting the Queen on the Moon for the first time. You're a _princess _for pity's sake! You're gonna be fine!" Haruka tugged Michiru forward, towards the Queen's chambers. A smirk twitched at her lips, "I can't believe you're afraid to meet my mother."_

_Michiru felt her cheeks burn and she harrumphed, pushing Haruka aside, "And I cannot believe you're teasing me about it! It's your _mother_ Haruka. The former Sailor Uranus. I want to make a good first impression. She's important to you, so I want her to approve of me," she tugged at the hem of her tunic and bit her lip, "I don't want you mother to dislike our relationship."_

_Haruka laughed, pulling Michiru in for a hug, "Hush. You sound like a child when you talk like that. This isn't that serious Michiru. I've told her so much about you that I know that she'll approve of you. Besides, you're your mother's daughter. My mother misses her partner and you're nearly the spitting image of your mother."_

_Michiru smiled, tugging at Haruka's tunic to get Haruka to meet her eyes, "You've gotten better at distracting me since I've been away from you. Who have you been practicing on I wonder?"_

_Haruka chuckled, "The council mostly, my father when he gets into one of his stormy moods and of course my mother when she gets aggravated with people," she tapped her forehead against Michiru's and her eyes softened, "It's because I hate seeing you upset…I decided to get better at being reassuring and resolute."_

"_Silly. You've always been reassuring and resolute to me," Michiru whispered, closing the distance between their lips for a soft kiss, "But you've mellowed out a bit. Being home must have helped."_

"_Perhaps," Haruka mused, chasing Michiru's lips for another kiss, this one deeper as she pulled Michiru's hips closer to her body. _

_Michiru clenched onto the fabric of Haruka's shoulders and pulled back after a few moments, cheeks red, "Now there's something I hope you haven't been practicing with others on," she muttered, a bit breathless._

_Haruka's grin was boyish and her eyes twinkled with mischief, "Who knows?" she answered, pulling away from Michiru to glance down the hallway, "Come on, we've dithered too long. We have to catch her before she gets mobbed for attention," she ran a hand through her hair and used the other hand to tug Michiru along again._

_Michiru allowed herself to be guided around an area of the castle she had not yet explored, letting her eyes wander around the stone walls and the tapestries draping from every wall. She hadn't noticed Haruka had stopped and found herself slamming into her back with a cry of surprise._

_Haruka stifled a snicker and nodded to the two men at arms next to the large door before to the two. When the two men nodded back Haruka straightened up, pushing her hair out of her eyes and fixed her shirt. She turned to Michiru and smiled, "Here we are."_

_Michiru quickly straightened out her shirt and ran a few fingers through her hair to make sure there were no stray strands and nodded to Haruka. The blonde's smile grew and she grasped the handles of the door, pulling on them._

"_Mother? I'm home," Haruka's voice was soft as she beckoned Michiru into the large, dimly lit chamber. _

_Michiru took careful steps in behind her lover and watched as she bent down next to the large bed in the center of the room. _

"_Welcome home my dear," the voice that came from the bed was melodic and warm, and Michiru found herself comparing the two family members voices. Haruka's husky voice was a few notes lower than her mother's. _

_Michiru watched in silence as Haruka drew two chairs next to the bedside and listened to the quiet banter._

"_You were right by the way, I should have allowed for more travel time when I went out to take care of the black blizzards. The girls were here before I got home. Not so much of a host am I?"_

"_You always were impatient Haruka. It only makes sense you would rush off and not think ahead. Still, be sure to apologize to the girls when you see them. The poor things have been shivering in their rooms for a week."_

"_Mm, I will. But I wanted to see you first," Haruka craned her neck and met Michiru's eyes, her smile softening, "I've got someone I'd like you to finally meet."_

"_Oh?"_

_Haruka beckoned to Michiru and the Neptunian took careful steps towards the bed, lowering her head as she gave the two a curtsy, "Mother, I present the Princess of Neptune, Michiru, Sailor Neptune."_

"_There's no need to curtsy for me Neptune. You're my daughter's partner and one of my cherished friend's daughter. Come, rise your head," the voice was soft and Michiru could hear the amusement in it. She slowly raised her head and blinked in surprise._

Goodness she truly is Haruka's mother,_ was the first thing through her mind. Teal eyes that were kind, with that familiar spark of energy and life, and blonde hair that fell in waves around her face. She wore her hair longer that her daughter, but Michiru could almost superimpose the image of this woman bearing the familiar short haircut. Her face wasn't as sharp as Haruka's, instead giving off an air of refined beauty. The smile that twitched on her lips though, Michiru recognized in a heartbeat._

"_My word, you look just like your mother," Michiru was startled from her musings at the quiet words, "You have grown up quite well Michiru," the smile on the Queen's lips softened, "Your mother would be very proud."_

"_Ah…" Michiru felt the familiar ache in her chest at the mention of her mother, but the flush of pride on her cheeks helped her to ignore it, "Thank you Your Majesty," she bowed her head, and then peeked at Haruka's grinning face, "If you don't think it too bold, I must say that your daughter is very much similar to you as well."_

_The two Uranians laughed and Michiru felt herself smiling besides her nervousness at the meeting. "If only you knew how rare it was to hear that! Everyone is forever saying Haruka takes too much after her father," the Queen beckoned to the spare chair, "But sit, no need to stand all morning."_

"_That's only because they've never seen you at your best Mother. If they knew how wicked you could be…they'd all be shocked that the kind and gentle Queen was such a barbarian too," Haruka jeered as Michiru sat down. She turned to Michiru and snickered, "Would you believe there are only around six people on this planet who know what she was like before she took over as Queen?" Haruka voice was almost amazed._

"_It certainly seems strange…" Michiru parried, hands folded in her lap as the Queen swatted at her almost grown daughter._

"_No need to be diplomatic here Michiru. I've known you since you were an infant. Both you and your mother share that certain stiffness that comes with being the Neptunian royalty," The Queen sat up in her bed taller, cocking an eyebrow, "If I can deal with my smart alack daughter's bad manners I can surely enjoy your polite manners. Haruka has told me that you are the essence of propriety. 'A stick in the mud when it comes to politics' I believe were her exact words."_

"_Mother!" Haruka's cheeks were red and Michiru had to stifle a giggle._

"_A stick in the mud Haruka? Really? Well. See if I explain any of those complicated political terms to you when we're called into meetings," Michiru sniffed, and she smiled at Haruka's choke of surprise._

"_A-Ah, come on now Michiru," Haruka chanced a grin at the Neptunian and reached for her hands in her lap, "It wasn't a completely truthful comparison after all…You're more like a…What's the word I'm looking for…"_

"_Perhaps a politician?" Michiru leaned closer to her partner, forgetting for a moment they were in the presence of the Queen and she gave a small smile, "Considering that's part of our job description Haruka I'm surprised you aren't jealous that you lack the 'stick in the mud' attitude."_

"_You'd better watch out Haruka, she's much better at this than I am," the Queen interjected with a laugh. Michiru jerked away with a blush when she realized how close she had gotten to Haruka. Haruka's hand still held onto hers in her lap._

"_Well, I've just got to get used to it again is all, Mother. It's just been a while since I've seen her and I'm out of practice with keeping up with her wits," Haruka's eyes twinkled as she glanced at Michiru through the corner of her eyes, "I'll be trading taunts with her soon enough, mark my words."_

"_Well, until she can do so, you'll look after my ridiculous daughter won't you Michiru?" the Queen requested, a small smile on her face that Michiru realized was the same kind Haruka would give when she was thinking something sad, "She needs someone to look out for her or else she gets herself into all sorts of trouble."_

_Michiru felt her heart flutter in her chest and she nodded. Her throat felt tight as she bowed her head, "Or course I will Your Majesty. If I don't look out for Haruka who will?"_

_Haruka gave a quiet chuff of a laugh, her smile mild and sincere. She squeezed Michiru's hands and nodded, "Sounds like I've got nothing to worry about Mother," She turned to Michiru, her face warm and open, "Michiru has my back, and I've got hers too."_

"_Don't let me bother you two then. Go on and get reacquainted with each other, and for the Moon's sake Haruka if you want to kiss her go ahead. Don't let your mother stop you."_

_Haruka laughed, Michiru blushing a bit as she leaned in and Haruka did as her mother said. _

"My mother? Intimidating? Michiru, she's a bedridden old woman. You are a young and spry senshi of the sea! It seems a tad bit silly to be scared of her," Haruka teased, pulling Michiru all the closer.

"That's just because you have grown up with her! You say the same things about my father. You think he's always a step away from spearing you with a trident."

"Because if he found out I was in love with his daughter he would feed me to the sea without a second thought."

Michiru savored the words for a second before letting out a breathless laugh, "You've gone and done it again Haruka. You said something romantic without meaning to," she teased, craning up her neck to look up at the blonde.

"I did what? I didn't do-Oh," Haruka's face flushed and she averted her eyes, "_Michiru,_" she grumbled, pouting, "The more you point it out the less likely I'm going to say anything."

"Hah! Well, then it's a good thing that your loose tongue will keep that from happening," Michiru glanced towards the end of the hall and then stood on her tip toes to place a light kiss on Haruka's lips, "Try not to pout too much Haruka, it doesn't suit you in the least."

Haruka's pout all but vanished in favor of a wry grin, "Pout? What pout?" she loosened her hold on Michiru's waist and tugged on her hands, "Come on, let's go back to our rooms. The hallways are chilly, there are ears everywhere, and I just know you're going to want to take a bath after all of the training we did."

Michiru allowed herself to be led and trailed to the side of her lover, "So, what are you doing for the Showcase of the Planets Haruka?" She watched as her partner flushed and she giggled, "Ah-ha. Someone doesn't know yet do they?"

"Hush. I do too know what I'm doing for it," Haruka groused, "I'll be standing to the side as the Royal Guard does a sword dance for everyone. I will not be joining them."

"Truly? For someone who loves the spotlight you certainly are being unusually shy about this," Michiru mused.

"I'm a private person Michiru. Piano playing is something I do only for you and my mother. It's not something I would go and show all the delegates in the Solar System," Haruka answered, her voice tight, "'Sides. I'm nowhere near good enough to match you and the girls at your skills."

"I suppose…Still Haruka, I would love to hear you play for everyone," Michiru smiled, pressing a kiss to Haruka's cheek, "Don't be sullen love, it doesn't suit you."

"Haruka hand me that hairpin over there?"

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

Haruka sat on the edge of a spare chair with a sheepish grin on her face, "I'm surprised you're letting me escort you down to the Showcase tonight."

"Why should you be? You _are_ my partner, in the militaristic and romantic fashions. Why shouldn't I be led down by the most dashing person in the room?" Michiru turned, holding her hair in her hands on top of her head. Her eyes twinkled around a soft layer of makeup.

"Dashing eh? I feel like we've done this before," Haruka's grin grew and she stood to go over behind Michiru at her dressing table, "You look beautiful Michiru," Haruka whispered, dropping a kiss against Michiru's bared neck.

"Nn, stop that. I have to finish my hair and you are not making that easy for me," Michiru meant to sound cross, but the giddy feeling that Haruka's lips brought made that difficult. She smiled, "Be a dear and get some more hairpins? I may have underestimated how much my hair has grown since the last formal occasion I attended.

"You should just leave it down. It looks perfect that way to me," Haruka suggested, still getting the pins her partner asked for. She watched as the small pins slipping into the curls bound up the teal hair.

"Yes, but I am playing violin tonight and the last thing I want to do is have my hair get in the way in the middle of my set. It's not just us playing in the studio, so I have to look put together for everyone."

"You're always put together."

"Oh hush with your compliments," Michiru parried, turning in her seat, "You're spoiling me with them."

Haruka leaned down, a smile on her face, "But I like spoiling you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Michiru's lips, holding it there for a few moments of blissful contact before pulling back, "I'm just using up all the compliments I wanted to give you while you were away from me."

"Haruka…" Michiru shook her head after a moment and tapped her hand against the taller woman's cheek, "You've messed up my lip stain. You've gotten it on your face now," she sighed, her face flushed.

"You're blushing," Haruka sang, wiping her lips against the heel of her palm, "I made the almighty Sailor Neptune _blush_."

"And she will give you a black eye if you keep that up," Michiru warned, reapplying her lip stain brush to her lips, "And she will flirt with every man she can to make you jealous."

"Jealous? I don't get jealous."

Michiru laughed openly and turned in her chair, raising an eyebrow at her lover, "Do you wish to stand by that statement Haruka?"

The knight shifted uncomfortably but nodded, "Of course I do. I don't get jealous."

"Really now. Well, then what would you call the poor footman who answers to me, or perhaps the scribe who takes down the notes during our council sessions? Or perhaps you remember that one page that had finally worked up the nerve to say I was his inspiration? I sincerely doubt they deserved the wrath of the Princess of Uranus."

"That's not jealously. That's just making sure people aren't using you," Haruka mumbled as Michiru turned back to her mirror

"And that was before you went and kissed me. Goodness I wonder if you'll be worse?" Michiru continued as if Haruka hadn't spoke at all, watching from her mirror as Haruka's face fell in shame.

"Mph…"

"Oh, Haruka, don't frown. I'll stop you from making a fool of yourself out there."

Haruka huffed, "I don't make a fool of myself showing people I'll willing to stand by your honor."

"Haruka," Michiru giggled, turning again, "My honor is where it ever stood, and I doubt anything you could do or say could make the court think I'm less than the perfect delegate Neptune has had in centuries."

Haruka rolled her eyes, sitting back down in her chair, "Are you almost finished? We've got to be down there soon, and I want to dance with you before I have to dance with all the girls."

"Oh? Does that mean I get to dance with that Earth Prince who showed up last minute with his little entourage of soldiers? He is quite fetching, I can see Serenity's attraction."

"Endymion? He's a decent soldier. His men aren't bad either-but they're nothing next to us. They might be a threat if they weren't so lovestruck by the girls," Haruka shook her head, chuckling, "That's all they talk about."

"You've met them?"

"Yeah. While you were on Neptune they can for a joint training session with our men. They wanted to learn Uranian swordsmanship. Endymion is a good guy, but he's awfully quiet. Guess that's just the way he is," Haruka's lips tipped up in a small smirk, "All of his men look like women though."

"Haruka!"

"They wear their hair longer than Venus and Mars! Most of them at least. They've got this young one, Adonis, or whatever his name is, he looks normal enough," Haruka stood and went back over to Michiru, smoothing her palms over her bared shoulders, "It wasn't a statement against their masculinity. It was just sort of silly to me, was all."

Michiru leaned into Haruka's touch, her head touching Haruka's stomach. "You are superbly politically incorrect. It's any wonder you haven't been killed over offending someone yet."

Haruka's hum echoed in Michiru's ears, "Yes, well, they'd have to catch me first, Michiru. I think we both know that would be just about impossible," she bent down to place a kiss on the crown of Michiru's hair, "And no, you are not allowed to dance with him. You'll break poor Serenity's heart."

Michiru's laughter was quiet, smothered by the back of her hand, "Oh, well it was worth a shot," she lowered her hand and smoothed the front of her dress, "Now. I think I've kept you waiting long enough," she stood in one graceful moment, a smile on her face, "Shall we?"

Haruka's lips turned up in a grin, "I'll lead the way," she offered a arm and swept a bow, "May I take your arm, m'lady?"

"I suppose you may," Michiru dipped down in a curtsy, fighting the grin that threatened to spread across her cheeks. She took Haruka's arm and allowed herself to be tugged closer to Haruka's body. She watched Haruka's eyes glint and caught the wink she was thrown as the two of them left her chambers and entered the halls.

"We're going to make quite an entrance you know. My father asked if you were going to need a Uranian noble to escort you down the grand staircase and he was rather surprised at how quickly I offered my hand to you. He assumed I would go for Serenity."

"Oh my! You chose me over our princess?" Michiru felt a warmth blossom in her cheeks and swell in her chest, "That is something to behold." Her hand tightened around Haruka's bicep and her smile grew.

"Yes well…We are partners, aren't we?" Haruka's grin was wide, "Besides, I'll let Endymion do his job. It's only right that she be escorted by a proper prince, and he certainly is one. Besides! We look so 'lovely' next to each other it'd be a pity not to go together."

"Oh? What, do you think they're going to throw rose petals in our path Haruka?" Michiru pinched Haruka's arm, "You're being silly," they were silent for a moment as they walked down the hallway, "Though rose petals would be a nice touch wouldn't it?"

"How about a choir? I think we deserve a choir with some string instruments involved. Show how wonderful we are," Haruka laughed, "How ridiculous that would be to travel with. People following you about to prove how pretty and handsome you are."

Michiru giggled, pausing in her gait, "Yes well, a person can only do so much, can they?" She smiled up at Haruka, "I don't think we need something so public, do we?"

Haruka's smile was soft, spreading pleasant warmth through Michiru's chest and she tapped her forehead to Michiru's, "We just need something for us. Private. All I need is you after all." Her lips brushed across Michiru's forehead as she pulled back. She paused for a moment, and a grin twitched to her face, "Though I must admit the thought of rose petals in the bedchambers is certainly a welcome one."

"_Haruka!_" Michiru's whisper was lost in Haruka's loud laughter and she gave her partner a shove, "We are in the Great Hall remember? Show some manners."

"Correction-we're in the hall leading _up_ to the Great Hall. Tsk tsk Michiru, you shouldn't assume. After all-it does make an ass of-" Haruka teased, getting cut off by Michiru's finger on her lips.

"Hush. Or I'll ask your father for a different escort after all," Michiru threatened, only taking her finger away when Haruka began to place kisses on it, "And none of that in there. We've got impressions to make for the whole Moon Kingdom court."

"Right," Haruka straightened, fixing her tunic. She offered Michiru her arm once more and bowed, "Shall we?"

Michiru smoothed her dress down her legs, gave a small curtsy and took Haruka's procured arm. She watched as Haruka signaled the footman by the doorway, signaling that they were ready to enter at last. She glanced up at Haruka and caught the tall princess's eyes. She grinned for a moment, winking at her before turning towards the doors again.

"Show time, Neptune."

* * *

><p>So I enjoy poking fun at some of the silliness of the series in here if you can find it. (It's pretty obvious I think?) But anyways! I'll have the next chapter out really soon-If I don't someone could find me and flog me until I finish it. But yeah.<p>

Reviews are wonderful and I love all of you for reading and dealing with my horrible updating schedule. But thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! See you soon

**~konaxookami**


	11. At Last

Hey there guys. Here it is. At last. It's been a struggle, and I'm really so close to the end of this story-which made it all the harder. Trust me. I've been working on a bunch of other stories as well as this one-so you can imagine how that's been. (It's been crazy as all hell) In any case-here this monster is. I hope it was worth the wait. (I certainly hope it is.)  
><strong>Chapter 10: At Last<strong>

* * *

><p>"Presenting Her Royal Highness, Princess Uranus, and Her Royal Highness, Princess Neptune; Guardians of the Solar System."<p>

Michiru leaned up to Haruka's ear as they descended the grand staircase to applause, "That certainly was a grand introduction. Guardians of the Solar System. It's usually just Guardians of our planets," She whispered.

Haruka leaned over to meet her, "Yes well, the Solar System is in a bit of unrest isn't it? It probably sounds stronger for us to have a 'grand' introduction," she leaned back, her shoulders squared as they reached the bottom of the staircase and neared her father on the podium across the room, "Still though, we shouldn't dwell too much on it tonight. It's a night of unity after all," she added, smiling as she stopped the two of them in front of her father.

Michiru stepped out from Haruka's side and curtsied to the king. She saw Haruka bow from the corner of her eye and rose when her partner did. The king smiled at the two of them and Michiru saw the similarity in the expression to his daughter's.

Haruka taking her hand snapped her out of the reverie, and she let herself be lead onto the dance floor. "Before we go and grace the girls with our presence-we were the last ones to come in. I feel like we should at least start the dancing off."

"You just want to show off," Michiru whispers as Haruka pulls her close. She rests her hand against Haruka's shoulder and her other hand is taken in Haruka's. She looks up at Haruka's face, seeing the smirk and answering it with a coy smile of her own.

"So? Nothing wrong with wanting to show off after all. It's sort of my job."

Michiru would have retorted, but the orchestra started up with a waltz and she was swept up in a dance with her partner leading her along.

She wasn't sure how long they spun together, Haruka's strong arms holding her tightly and her quick feet leading them along in a dance that she assumed must have looked wonderful. All she knew was that it felt like a spell had been broken when they stopped with the final notes of the orchestra. Haruka stepped back, raising their joined hands and bowed. Michiru curtsied as the ballroom applauded.

"Now, I've got to go show our princess a ride she'll never forget. Don't go leaving me for some other man," Haruka whispered as they parted.

"Hardly," Michiru's response was almost instant as she watched her partner cross the floor to bow at their princess's feet. She offered her hand and Michiru felt her heart flutter at the joy on her princess's face. She watched Haruka bring Serenity out onto the floor as the next dance began and other partners joined them before she moved to the side of the floor.

"That was quite the dance, Princess Neptune."

Michiru would have jumped at the smooth voice, but she merely turned, smiling. "Why, thank you, Your Highness. I'm sure given the chance, you would show us how Earthlings dance," she answered, smiling up at the Terran Prince.

Endymion was handsome she had to admit. The Terran stood tall and resplendent in his dress uniform. There was a dent on his belt where a sword normally hung, and she knew that underneath the crisp uniform this man could pose a viable threat to the Moon Princess. If she didn't see the kindness in his eyes, that notion might have stood. But she could tell this man wouldn't harm a soul if he could manage it.

"Oh, trust me, ma'am, Terran dances aren't anything like these," Endymion chuckled, and Michiru couldn't help joining in the light laughter, "In truth, we just copy your dances and make them easier for our clumsy feet."

"I see…Shame, since I was going to see if you would like to treat me to a Terran dance."

"I'm afraid I'd have to decline, Princess," Endymion inclined his head in apology and leaned down to Michiru, "I promised Serenity that I would only dance with her tonight," he pulled back a little and frowned, "That is okay, yes?"

_Oh my. He's actually looking to see if I approve of their courtship. _

The thought was surprising, but Michiru didn't let the surprise go any further than her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes, her smile sharpening to the diplomatic smile she had grown so good at. Endymion watched her with steady eyes, not backing down, but not attempting to force an answer.

_He'll do just fine. Perhaps even Haruka will approve._

"I suppose it is. Do be careful though. Serenity is a bit clumsy. She may step on your toes," Michiru answered at last, giggling softly. Endymion joined her with a small chuckle and the tense air dropped.

"Oh, I'm aware. But thank you for the warning, Your Highness," Endymion's smile was sincere as he looked out at the dance floor where Haruka was spinning their princess around. Michiru followed his gaze and she felt butterflies spin in her abdomen.

"Princess Uranus is quite the dancer."

"Yes, she is. But she _is _the wind so it is natural to her," Michiru answered the Terran's awed observation. Having been on the inside of the twister that was Haruka's dancing, it certainly was interesting to see it from the outside. But Michiru could also see how Haruka had slowed down for their princess. Her steps were measured and slow compared to the lightning fast steps that Haruka expected her to follow.

"You and her…I've heard rumors of your strength and beauty, but I had never truly known how shocking the two of you really are," Endymion's voice was low, "At the risk of making my own Royal Family very angry, I have to say that if we were up against you two I don't think my men would stand a chance."

Michiru allowed the words to flow out with unease, "You feel as though your planet may attack us?"

"I've been sensing some unrest in the ranks," Endymion nodded to his generals, all attempting to beg dances with the Senshi, "Someone is riling everyone up with talk of war."

"That is a problem indeed. Though I'm afraid unless you and your men circle around the Solar System and enter from the outer edge-me and Uranus will not be fighting you."

"I don't want a war. Neither does Serenity. We _know_ if we can show our people that a Terran and a Lunarian can get along and fall in love, we can overcome this unrest," Endymion's voice was passionate, despite the hushed tones.

_I may have not given our Princess enough credit. She and this man certainly have thought this courtship through…_

Michiru glanced up at Endymion, tearing her eyes away from her partner, "Well, if we can avoid war through the power of love…why wouldn't we accept it?" she mused. She watched as Endymion's serious face broke into a bright grin and for a moment Michiru was reminded of a warm summer's day. It was a smile that reminded her of the calm and sweet air of an open field. _My, my, Serenity certainly is fortunate._

"My thoughts exactly, Your Highness."

"Hey, mind if we cut in?"

Michiru turned and she smiled at the sight of her Princess on the arm of her partner. Haruka had an easy smile on, but Michiru could be tension in her shoulders. She felt a thrill run through her when she realized what the tension meant.

"Oh, not all Princess Uranus. Neptune and I were simply discussing your dancing skills," Endymion countered, bowing his head slightly, "When we trained with you earlier this year, we didn't get a chance to enjoy the other sides of each other. You are remarkably light on your feet."

"Well," Haruka smirked, "It comes from being a part of the air itself. I'm afraid I have a bit of a cheat," she shrugged, "But, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind dancing with our Princess here? She certainly seemed to enjoy talking about you," Haruka added with a wink at the blushing Serenity.

"Wha-no-Uranus I didn't-I mean-"

"Of course. It would be my pleasure if Her Highness would allow me to dance with her," Endymion answered without missing a beat. He nodded to Michiru, who returned the gesture and then bowed to Serenity, "If you would allow me to, I would be honored to dance with you Princess Serenity."

Serenity's face lit up, and it was only Haruka's chuckling that reminded the young girl to curtsy. "I would love to dance with you, Princess Endymion," she looked up to Haruka and smiled, "Thank you for the dance, Uranus."

"Any time, Princess," Haruka bowed. She shifted to the side to allow Endymion to take Serenity's arm and then usher her out onto the dance floor. Haruka settled next to Michiru and leaned down, "She and I were worried the two of you were going to dance so we staged a counterattack."

Michiru glanced up at Haruka's grinning face and giggled. "A counterattack? Jealously doesn't become you Haruka. We really were just complimenting your dancing. And talking about Serenity," she smiled, "Our princess is rather smitten with him, don't you think?" she mused, watching the two glide across the dance floor.

"Well, all the older nobles aren't entirely pleased by the whole deal. As nice a guy Endymion is-He's from Earth and a bunch of Lunarians are upset about it," Haruka muttered, "Though I don't really see the problem. Serenity's young-she's got plenty of time to decide who she will marry."

Michiru took Haruka's hand in her own and leaned up, "I somehow doubt Serenity is going to change her mind. Her and Endymion have thought through what this union could mean for the Moon Kingdom. It really is about time to bring Earth properly into an alliance with the Moon."

"The Solar System united…It would make our jobs a lot easier if we could get help from the Terran's technology. Their weapons, their steel-it's second to none."

Michiru squeezed Haruka's hand and rested her head against Haruka's shoulder, "Let's stop talking about the politics of it-Can't we just be happy that our princess is happy? Look at her-She's shining."

Haruka hummed in response, "She certainly is," she answered as the two watched their princess laugh at something Endymion had said. She glanced across the crowd and nodded her head towards the small group of giggling girls, "Look, the girls are talking about it too. Look at Mars-she's about to punch him."

"Yes well, Mars has never had the best control of her temper. Or her dislike of men. I never will understand Martian princess training."

"Well, if you were a priestess I'm sure you would keep your purity by disliking men too," Haruka responded, "Of course, since you already don't fancy men it isn't much of a stretch…"

Michiru elbowed her partner softly and Haruka huffed out a low laugh. She grinned at her partner and took a step from her side. The two watched as their princess glided across the room, enjoying the low humdrum of the party and the waxing and waning of the orchestra.

"The music is quite nice isn't it? I'd forgotten how bouncy and fast Uranian music was," Michiru murmured, glancing at the small orchestra. She knew in a few hours she would be standing there herself for her planet's contribution to the Showcase. Haruka chuckled, joining her in looking at the orchestra.

"It's to compliment our dancing. Strong beats with a quick tempo," Haruka explained, "My mother and father used it to help train me in sword fighting too. Most of our men are trained in sword dancing before they're ever taught a practical move."

Michiru hummed in response and searches her mind for the last time she saw Haruka fight. Her mind summons the memories of a sword arcing gracefully in the air and Haruka's fingers spinning her sword in her hands with practiced ease. She glanced down at Haruka's hands, noting the calluses she had so often run her fingers over.

"Well, in any case, I have some interesting news that our friend the Prince shared with me. If you wouldn't mind to dance some more?"

Haruka's eyes flashed for a moment before she smirked, "How could I resist?" she answered, offering one her hands as they made their way back to the dance floor as the orchestra warmed up for a slow Lunarian waltz. She wrapped her arm around Michiru's waist and waited for Michiru's hand to smooth across her shoulder. When she settled, the two began to move slowly, matching the pace of the other dancers. Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's collarbone, and began to murmur against the cloth there.

"Endymion suspects dissent in his ranks," Michiru murmured, "His men are itching for a fight."

Haruka sucked in a deep breath and leans downs slightly, "I sensed they were raring for something during our joint training session, and yet I couldn't quite put my finger on it."

"We should probably tell Venus at some point tonight. She'll want to coordinate the Inners to keep the Kingdom safe."

Michiru frowned, "This will strain matters between Endymion and Serenity. It's hard to foster trust when everyone is on high alert."

Haruka pressed her lips against the crown of Michiru's hair, spinning the two of them around, "I'm sure they'll work it out. Serenity holds considerable sway over the Queen, and Endymion just exudes this air of trust. Any man who would betray that trust is a fool."

"Or he's the fool for trusting them," Haruka addeded gravely, "He's given them a lot power. They command almost all the forces for his army," Her arm tightened around Michiru's waist, "I'll have to speak to my men about what they heard from the Terrans when they were here."

Michiru craned her neck to look up at her partner, a sad smile adorning her face. She saw the furrow between Haruka's eyebrows, the way her eyes flickered over to where Serenity was currently dancing with Endymion. She stood on her tip toes for the briefest of moments to press a fleeting kiss on Haruka's chin, startling her from her thoughts.

"Let's leave that for when there aren't a so many ears around, mm? Let's just enjoy the night for what it is."

Haruka's frown morphed into a tiny smile, and her hand squeezed Michiru's. "You're right. Who knows the next time my father will let me wear my military dress instead of my formal planetary gown. Let's enjoy it."

With that the two spun around to the tune of the music, forgetting for the time being that war loomed on the horizon. They let the thoughts of politics and anger slide away for the time being and let themselves be two teenagers without a care in the world. Swift steps and slow dips matched by sharp spins and low laughter.

When the music began to fade and the bystanders applause grew, Haruka grinned at her partner. She stepped out beside her partner and bowed, turning to face the small crowd of people. Michiru's quiet smile matched Haruka's as she scanned the great hall, until something caught her eyes from the top of the staircase. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, dragging her attention to Michiru. The look of confusion on Haruka's face was quickly overtaken by surprise when Michiru pointed to the top of the staircase.

"Introducing Her Majesty, Queen Uranus."

The entire crowd broke out in confused murmuring, but Michiru watched as Haruka's father-almost too fast for her to realize it- was at the top of the stairs to offer his arm to his wife. She felt warmth bloom in her chest at the look on his face. Sheer amazement and adoration in plain view, with no political mask to hide it. It reminded her of the way her father would look at her mother after she calmed raging waves on the coast. She had to bury that thought, the image of her mother painful to remember even now.

Haruka drifted from Michiru's side to meet her mother in the middle of the room, and Michiru allowed the family a moment alone before joining. She could only catch the tail end of what Haruka's mother was saying before Haruka spoke.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you were gonna come tonight!"

The Queen smiled, her eyes glinting in a way Michiru had grown familiar with, before answering. "Come now Haruka, you didn't think I would miss the Showcase did you? Besides, if I stay in bed one more day you'll have more than threats from outside the system to worry about. I might just explode."

Haruka shook her head, the grin on her face threatening to split. Michiru had to search her memory for the last time she's seen Haruka so excited about something. _Ah, the dust devils, wasn't it? _Her mind ticked, and Haruka turned to Michiru, to take her hand. She leaned in close and whispered, "My mother is a wily old woman Michiru."

Michiru gave a small laugh at that, locking eyes with the Queen before Haruka led them to dais, standing off to the side. Haruka was still shaking with silent laughter when they reached it, "She'd been hinting for weeks that she was going to do something to surprise me but I never expected this! She's sharper than ever."

"This certainly will be the talk of the kingdom. It's rare for any of the remaining queens to show up for an event of this size," Michiru reasoned, fighting her smile. She slid closer to Haruka and nudged her shoulder, "It certainly will help _our_ image, won't it?"

Haruka grinned savagely, "I've been hearing for years that my mother could barely lift a finger from other planet's nobles. This ought to shut them up mighty quick," she chanced a glance across the room where people were whispering, "No one will want to mess with us now."

"Haruka, don't you have to check on the sword corps?" The queen's voice drifted from the dais airily, and when Michiru looked up the woman had a small smirk on her face. Michiru's eyes flickered over to Haruka, who had gone red in the cheeks, and smothered a smile behind her hand.

"Ah. Yes. Right. I'll be back soon enough."

Haruka scurried off with a backwards glance thrown to Michiru. The queen's laughter was quiet but it filled Michiru with warmth. Michiru glanced up to the queen and watched as she shook her head, "My daughter, Michiru," she began with a smile on her lips, "Is a supremely flawed young woman."

"One could say we're all inherently flawed, Your Majesty," Michiru demurred, stepping closer to the dais to speak to the former warrior. The queen's glance slid over to Michiru and there was that wickedness that Michiru had thought was only Haruka's-and the queen waved a hand.

"Come now. I'm not trying to fool you. I've known for a long time that Haruka is selfish, stubborn, and given to running away from her responsibilities. I was uneasy about her becoming a guardian. She fought it all throughout her childhood," The queen's voice was low, and Michiru traced her gaze to far across the great hall to where Haruka was addressing a company of young man and women, "I knew she had the potential to be a great leader, a great guardian, but I feared she would never find the reason to become that woman."

"I remember," Michiru's mind conjured up an image of the Uranian princess at her 12th birthday party, their last interaction before reuniting at the tender age of 16, stiff and uninterested in the whole affair. Always plucking at her tunic and gazing out to the dunes beyond the palace grounds. Michiru had been rather upset with the attitude when she was younger. But the woman who was across the floor with her shoulders back and an easy smile on her face, was not the sullen 12 year old of the past. "She's changed."

"She has, and as her mother I'm extremely relieved by it. I began to wonder what had caused such a change in her?" The queen leveled her eyes back at Michiru, "And then when she returned all she could talk about was you. I have you to thank for helping my daughter become the woman she was meant to be."

Michiru felt her heart rise in her throat, and for the first time in quite some time, she was at a loss for words. So instead, she bowed her head in thanks and smiled. The queen's reassuring smile as Haruka trotted back carried a whisper with it, "You remind me of your mother. She would have been proud to see the two of you getting along at last. I know I am."

Before Michiru can confront the emotions that statement brings, Haruka is back in front of her, grinning at her mother.

"They're ready to go when the whole thing begins. Though considering the host nation goes last-this whole 'getting ready' this is sort of useless, don't you think, Mother?"

"Perhaps to you, but I would hardly want them loudly adjusting swords during Venus' ballad. It's best they do this now before they cause a scene later on."

"I suppose so," Haruka turned to face Michiru completely, "She hasn't been boring you with some old story of her glory days, has she Michiru?"

Michiru smiled, fighting the urge to bury her face in Haruka's tunic and push any thoughts of her mother out of her mind, "Hardly. She was actually saying something rather interesting about your childhood…"

"O-Oh?" Haruka coughed, her cheeks dusted pink, "Surely it wasn't anything important, right? Mother?"

The queen laughed, and Michiru watched as the king joined in on the joke. He waved his hand, "Hardly, my daughter. Perhaps you could inform the rest of the guardians that the showcase will be starting soon? I'm feeling the night is coming to a pitch."

Haruka took Michiru's hand in her own and bowed her head to her father, "Of course, I'll be done in a flash." She promised, pulling Michiru along towards the wings of the great hall, "They weren't really being embarrassing were they?"

Michiru laughed, "Hardly. If anything they were enlightening me to how different you are now from then," she watched as Haruka rolled her eyes as they passed through a large arch into the waiting chamber where the presenting members of the showcase were to assemble.

"Great, so they told you how bratty I was. Wonderful," Haruka grumbled, turning to face her partner fully. She took in all of Michiru in a long sweeping stare and sighed, "Are you upset I'm not in the showcase?"

Michiru took a step closer to Haruka and smoothed her free hand against Haruka's cheek, "No. I understand why. I may want to watch you perform, but I like performing _with_ you more. And if that's the only way it will happen then, well I'm getting the better deal, aren't I?" Her smile was soft as she looked into stormy eyes. The way Haruka's jaw unclenched beneath her fingers spoke far more than any words the princess could offer. Michiru cocked her head to side and her eyes flitted around the room-completely empty.

"Perhaps a good luck kiss would be proper penance?"

Relief and happiness passed onto Haruka's face in the form of a wide grin as she swooped down to capture Michiru's lips in a firm kiss. It was a few moments of pleasant contact before Haruka pulled back, her lips quirked upwards.

"You don't need luck. You're perfect. But break a leg anyways. I'll see you after your performance."

Haruka pressed a light kiss to Michiru's forehead and swept out of the room, her strong back lingering in Michiru's sight for a few moments before the crowd consumed her. As she waited for her heart to calm, she made her way over to where her beloved violin was placed earlier that day. It sat perfectly still in it's case, and Michiru ran her fingers down the strings, taking comfort in the patterning and coolness. It was an anchor. Before Haruka, this was what kept her tethered to the ground. What kept her from being swept out to sea and remaining there forever.

As the room began to fill with the other people involved in the showcase-many of the young Inners, chattering about this or that-their nerves and excitement reminding Michiru of her first showcase oh so many years ago. She kept to herself however, tuning her instrument and warming the strings up against her bow.

The showcase of the planets used to be the most magnificent thing to Michiru as a child. A display of talents that happened only once every four years. A chance to show the other planets in the system all the things that they had cultivated, or their newest talents. Michiru used to marvel at the ballads of Mars, the great thunder dances of Jupiter. The lovely brass music of Venus, and the astounding technology that came from Mercury. From her own planet, the saddest of string music, Saturn-the rare entry, always provided a tale of heroism in an epic poem. Pluto, the keeper of records would recall a great moment in time-sharing it with the court. And Uranus' famous sword dances were entrancing to watch, steel flashing through the air in silent waves.

As she grew up, Michiru realized that the showcase was more of a chance to remind the rest of the court that they were supposed to be a united front. Considering how the planets bickered among each other about trade and military-it was hard to foster brotherhood. The Moon Kingdom was smart to remind them all of the bond they shared. The magic of the event gone, Michiru had found herself rather dreading the coming showcase-more than aware that she would be the prize jewel that her planet would offer up for the court to see. She had done it twice already, her first at age 10 in a quartet, then again at 14 as a soloist. And here she was again-ready to play, and for the first time since she was a young girl of 6, feeling the magic in the air.

This was a chance to show the world how Haruka had changed her music. How she had grown into the senshi her mother had been. How everything had changed for her. She wanted Haruka to see it. To enjoy it.

"Host planet goes last, I can't wait to watch the sword corps! I remember their last show when I was 12-it was amazing!" Jupiter's voice drifted from across the room as she spoke in excited terms to Mercury, "A pity Uranus won't be in the showcase-I remember she was in the sword corps dance last time…"

"She has her reasons. Though I did hear they were using a piano piece she wrote for the composition."

"I didn't know Uranus played piano! It doesn't seem to suit her-but her fingers certainly look like they belong on a piano. So long and thin!"

"If we used that argument, then Venus should play piano too!"

Michiru turned her ear away from the discussion there, knowing full well she would only find herself going down memory lane in a way that she could not afford-not when she needed to be conjuring the piece she had written up in her mind.

The showcase went by in a blur. The girls performed with vigor and excitement and the whole of the court seemed to be more than thrilled, none more so than their precious Princess, sitting at the dais with the King and Queen. As Venus finished her song-a sultry number accompanied by the famous brass of the planet, Neptune rounded to the stage. The Saturn delegation had not come this year-instead deciding that containing the glaive was a priority in these troubling times. Michiru had agreed with the sentiment.

As she was announced Michiru felt the familiar rush of her pulse as she mounted the stage. Her fingers tingled with the awareness of the impending performance, and her shoulders flared back ever more than before-the sight of the perfect princess. As she found center stage and raised her violin to it's resting place, she looked out in the audience.

There was Serenity, bright and beautiful and bursting with love. Haruka's parents on either side of her, pillars of honor and trust. And off to the side, with a smile Michiru knew was only for her, was Haruka, arms crossed over her chest, as she leaned on the partition of her parents' dais. Her heart soared and her nerves slipped away.

Her bow touched the strings and as it drew across them, Michiru's eyes slid shut and she lost herself in the music. She was miles away. Years away even, when she had first picked up the violin at age four. Her mother's soft hands pressing her fingers against the bow in the correct manner and her smooth voice explaining the different strings and their names.

"_The violin can spin a sad tale, my love," a smile with creases on the edges quirked up a little higher, "But we can remind the world that it can create a happy tale as well. You can make it sing bright and high. It's what the people need, far more than any of our sad tales of the sea."_

Michiru hadn't understood when she was 4, what exactly her mother had meant. It wasn't until she was 13 and her mother had fallen ill that she understood what her mother had meant. It wasn't until she watched her mother get sent out to the sea she had protected for her whole life did Michiru realize why her mother had tried to teach her that lesson. Michiru hadn't understood why her mother's music had soared and her own music had always swirled in the deeper pits of emotion.

She hadn't been able to touch her instrument for months; it wasn't until her father probed her to prepare a piece for the showcase that she hazarded picking up the instrument. She had cried and cried as she attempted to find the joy her mother had placed in her pieces. She sunk into the depression she had kept at bay behind careful masks and a quiet presence in the court. She couldn't find the music.

It wasn't until she had found herself hearing about the progress of her future partner that she remembered the sullen expression on the princess of Uranus' face as she sat at her birthday ball the year before. How it had changed to an expression of awe as her mother played the violin in a high, thrilling piece of music.

"_Music has power, Michiru. We have the ability to make people feel."_

She pulled herself out of her depression, throwing herself into a frenzy of creating music in the image of her mother. Strong and kind. Laughter like bells, and voice smooth as a calm day on the water. Powerful.

It pulled her through her training, and it was the best way to feel close to her mother. Even now, with Haruka playing at her side, it was as if she were introducing Haruka to her mother.

The piece she had chosen for the showcase this year was one she had conjured up as she had listened to Haruka mumble poetry under her breath. It felt right to play the piece inspired the wind and raging sky on the planet where those elements originated. It was the most un-Neptunian piece of music she had even written and she had never felt so close to her mother in those moments. Her mother was right. This was far better than any sad tale about the sea.

"_Your mother would be so proud."_

The queen's wistful smile returned to the forefront of Michiru's mind. She saw Michiru's mother in her. Michiru had heard many times before how similar she was to her mother, but she could never see herself being the same as her mother. Not the way she remembered her. She could almost see the curls around her mother's face-the laugh lines around the corners of her eyes, the alabaster skin Michiru had been so jealous of. The love in her eyes, and the kindness in her smile.

She misses her.

The music swirled in her head and she felt it reach a crescendo-the bow flying across the strings faster than any of her tutors would have ever wished her to go. But Haruka had taught her that going fast didn't mean you were being sloppy, it meant you were free from the worries of making mistakes. It was allowing the music to use your body as a conduit.

"_This is what it means to be really alive, Michiru-Just playing and playing and not caring if it sounds right-that's the best part," A devilish grin and stormy eyes, "It's like a song that never ends."_

Michiru's heart raced a mile a minute beneath her ribs as the music finally draws to a close. There was a moment of suspended silence before Michiru opened her eyes. The applause surged like a wave towards her and Michiru was nothing but polite smiles and bows as she left the stage. Her partner was already waiting in the ready room, her smile even and bright.

"You're incredible. Have I ever mentioned that? That was just-" Haruka shook her head and traded her words for a kiss instead, "You never cease to amaze me."

Michiru laid a tired hand on Haruka's shoulder, keeping her down at her level for a few moments as she took in Haruka's face. This was a face worth protecting. A face she was gladly willing to die for. A person she was willing to die for.

"Thank you."

Her voice was quiet but full to the brim with emotion. Haruka took her violin and bow from her hand and placed it in their case for her. She squeezed Michiru's shoulder and nodded back towards the dais, "Come on. Let's go watch." Mutely, Michiru followed Haruka back to the dais just as the Sword Corps were readying themselves.

Michiru remembered the shows of the past, where Haruka captained the elegant flash of steel and uniform dance. It was a memory she treasured, watching her then unfamiliar partner come to life in a dance that seemed oh so effortless to her.

Haruka's grasp on her shoulders from behind brought her back to the present, "Watch the center ring. They're the best of the group. They have special choreography," came the low murmur in her ear. Michiru smiled, shrugging Haruka's hands off her arms, her eyes following the group's central grouping.

The music started just as loudly as Michiru remembered from the past. Thundering drums and a startling piano part. _Haruka_ _composed this?_ Came the errant thought at the music painted a clear picture of the battle these soldiers were engaged in. The lightness of foot and the swiftness of the swords were astonishing-the soldiers weaving in between one another, blades flying in the air, and tumbling in the air. It was all so much and so stirring that Michiru felt her pulse surge with the need to _act_ but as the dance drew to a close, so lost in the flashing blades and silent feet she hardly noticed the music pause for a split second.

Then all at once the music shifted. There was a deafening chord, snapping the hypnosis of the dance. Michiru's eyes swiveled towards the musicians, towards the _pianist_-because _Oh-_

That was Haruka up there. When has she left Michiru's side? How-?

And Michiru's heart nearly stopped as she listened to the piece Haruka was playing. Her mind goes back to nearly a year ago and she can almost _smell_ the dust and crispness.

"_I've never wanted to share the wind with anyone before."_

Timid fingers, covered in dirt, faltering on the keys. The shining quality to her eyes. The almost nervous smile, a secret she'd never shared. Dust devils. Hurricanes. Kisses stolen after recovering breath.

It was all there. It was Haruka and it was Michiru and it was Neptune and Uranus and the feelings were swelling in the air and Michiru could hardly _see_ her eyes were brimming over. It was all of the things Haruka couldn't say and everything she had ever said. It was just for her.

When the piano finally quieted and Haruka stood to bow, Michiru's legs moved of their own accord back to the ready room. The laughter and chatter of the hall resumed as the King announced the success of the Showcase and called for a toast to four more years of peace. But Michiru didn't care. She needed to see Haruka.

As she rounded the corner into the room, Haruka turned to her with a weak smile on her face. Michiru opened her mouth to speak but Haruka's eyes flickered about the room-the rest of the Sword Corps and orchestra chatting amiably. She offered Michiru her hand and led her out of the ballroom back down to her own quarters. Michiru's hand shook. Once the door closed behind her, Michiru let the tears spill from her eyes as she clutched to Haruka's tunic.

"You liar. You said you weren't going to do _anything_ and that was so-so-"

Haruka's arms were around her in a flash, "I wasn't. I hadn't made up my mind until you performed. I knew I had to."

"You're awful. Simply awful."

"Yeah, I know."

Michiru wanted to punch her square in the jaw for being so honest when all she wanted was for Haruka to tease and joke. It simply wasn't fair. Haruka's honesty squeezed her heart in a vice grip.

"Sorry."

Haruka's voice echoed in her ribcage as Michiru pressed her face into the velveteen fabric of her tunic. She pounded a fist weakly against Haruka's collarbone, but finds her hand sneaking up around Haruka's neck. She sniffed, snot undoubtedly running from her noses. Her makeup was surely running, but Haruka still smiled down at her like she was the most important thing in the universe.

"I love you."

Haruka's fingers dug into Michiru's arms, her breath catching in her throat. Michiru knew she wouldn't know what to say-but it didn't matter. None of that mattered anymore. What mattered was what was right in front of her.

The music still throbbed in her body as she leant up and kissed Haruka fiercely. Teeth mashed as Haruka yelped in surprise, but soon the teeth disappeared in favor of wet lips and warm fingers splayed across cheeks and backs.

Everything was left behind as fumbling fingers struggled with layers of clothing and pins tumbled out of hair. Laughter of embarrassment and grunts of frustration echoed in the otherwise cold room. The fire had yet to be lit in the hearth. Skin blazed though, and hearts leapt. It was clumsy love, set to music roaring in eyes and skin, but all the better for it. It wasn't until late into the evening, almost dawn even that the music ebbed away and the two were left simply holding one another.

It was the last of the peaceful evenings in the kingdom. The last of the balls of glittering gowns and jovial dancing. No one knew that though. No one was aware that the end was coming. For these two teenagers, it was a night that they would never forget, and one that was a long time coming. And that was worth all that had lead them to this.

Dust and all.

* * *

><p>So we're finally entering the home stretch. I reckon I've only got about three chapters max to write for this story. So I hope you guys will stick with me for that. In any case thank you for all your patience. I know its been a long time coming. But I'm not giving up just yet. This story will see it's end. I promise. Reviews help more than you think. Every time I get a review it fuels the writing process even more. But in any case, I'm off to make sure that we don't have to wait another 8 months for an update.<p> 


End file.
